Gotham's Fallen Angel Chapter one
by Sarina Todd
Summary: When Katie is too naive to see the danger she is in. It's most defiantly way too late. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a redo of chapter one, I liked the first one but it was obviously not my best work seeing as I wrote it at five in the morning and was tired to say the least. But seeing as its now five in the evening it may turn out better.

If not then hey, at least I tried.

Chapter One  
>Gotham's Fallen Angel<p>

Today is not a good day. Actually it's the worst kind of day. One of them days where it seems EVERYTHING is going wrong. Let me fill you in a little.  
>Waking up this morning I was late for work because my alarm clock ran out of batteries. Typical.<br>The bus zoomed right past me at the bus station, leaving me to walk to work. (It's only a ten minute walk but I'm not one for physical exertion when I can avoid it. )  
>I got chewed out by my boss for being late. It seems instead of covering for me, one of the other waitresses at my job tattled. Even if they didn't it's a small restaurant he would of guessed after 30 minutes I wasn't there eventually.<br>Then I had to deal with the everyday waitress stress, well at least the ones in Gotham. The mobsters doing their dirty dealings in the back, the "hey toots how about your number" and the usual bullshit.  
>But now this is the icing on the cake that is my day. The cherry on my ice cream and the pick of the fucking crop. My bank account has been emptied. All the rent money, all the food money and all my rainy day funds have been taken.<p>

So leaving work I'm more than a little pissed off and I'm more than ready to rip some ones head off. Now don't get the wrong idea about me usually I'm the one who avoids conflict likes it the plague. Sure I can be sarcastic and have a dark sense of humour at times. But I'm like a little kitten when it comes to actual conflict, I don't like watching it and I definitely don't want to partake in it. Meow.

I'm heading down the street after work towards the bank, hoping and praying to a God I don't believe in that I made the mistake and my account is very much untouched as I hope. Because if I miss paying my rent again, my landlord will most probably kick me out onto the street. He isn't a nice guy he is very much asshole of the year. For the seven miserable years I have been living there I have missed rent twice, FUCKING TWICE, in seven years. But the asshole has the memory of an elephant and reminds me every week when the rent is about due, "Remember Katie, this is your last chance, one more missed payment and I'll throw your ass in the gutter." So with impending homelessness hanging over my head like a noose I quicken my pace to get to the bank.

As I walked into the bank I looked around as its beautiful design. The tall columns, the perfectly polished marble floor, the sparkling hanging lights and beautiful clear huge windows left me in wonder. Not only could I never afford anything even close to this lavishness, I probably couldn't even begin to guess how much it all cost. But I guess when your funded by the mob you can afford to be extravagant. Maybe I should look into it, seems like a good business. Life expectancy is short sure, but being a civilian in Gotham isn't much better. And if the mob didn't get you the dirty cops certainly would. It would be totally naïve to think all cops are shinning members of the community, and if they were, they were usually killed off fast by some up and coming criminal. No point in sugar coating reality folks.

Thankfully there was only a short line of people and as I stepped behind an older gentleman he turned halfway around and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon." He said as I smiled in return.  
>"It's getting on to be the evening now." I replied as I looked out the windows to see the daylight dwindling down and the streetlamps softly starting to illuminate.<br>He followed my gaze, "Ah my watch must have stopped again, damn thing ha ha must have forgotten to wind it this morning. Do you have the time?"  
>"Yeah sure," I lifted my wrist to glance at my own watch, "It's half past five." I answered.<br>"Ahh thank you very much, miss?"  
>"My names Katie. Katie Jones." I held out my hand for him to shake and as he did he said "My names Robert Taylor." He smiled again but quickly started to sigh when the line moved forward no more than an inch. He was third in line but obviously not very happy about it.<p>

"Banks these days hey. Back in my day they were small and run by someone you knew. Now I couldn't even tell you if a man or a monkey runs this place." He huffed, clearly becoming impatient with the line. "Now I have to wait for damn near ten minutes just to get some money out. My Granddaughters birthday you see." The smile returned to his face when he mentioned his family.

"She's five," He beamed as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet he showed me a picture. "She's called Adrianne. Isn't she the prettiest little darling you've ever seen?"

"She is so adorable." I could see his smile in the little girl's face, with big blue eyes and long blonde hair she is a beautiful little girl. A stark opposite to me, with shoulder length red hair and green eyes….Also I'm in my twenties and she is five, small age gap.

I felt a pang of sadness within me. Not here, not now, not ever. Trying to contain my older memories and put them back in a chain covered locked chest deep inside of me where they belonged, I changed the subject.  
>"You know you can take money out of the machines outside though?" I asked not knowing whether he actually knew or not.<p>

"I don't trust machines; I would rather have a real person to deal with. Also can't charm a machine either." He winked. Sly old Robert, an old charmer, the female tellers didn't stand a chance.  
>I laughed as the line began to move.<p>

"Next in line please." As Robert looked behind him to the teller, he quickly tipped his cap and gave me another smile before walking away. Funny how a three minute conversation can brighten your mood, it was almost like the bad events of today never happened. But as I heard "Who is next please?" I quickly remembered my empty bank account and walked to the window next to Robert.

"Good evening madam and welcome to 'The Bank of Gotham'. How may I assist you today?" I was nearly blinded by the overly whitened teeth. Of all the bank tellers I get the preppy, bleached, and jumped up human chiwawa. I inwardly groaned and took my bank card of my purse.

"Hi, I'm actually here because it seems my banks been emptied and it wasn't by me. It had all my rent money in there and I really need it back." I handed over my bank card.

"Well okie dokie Miss….Jones. I will have a quick lookie look and see what the problem is quick as a flash. " She practically sang at me and nearly blinded me again with her shiny whitened pearls. Damn I need sun glasses; she should really wear a notice around her neck. 'Caution overly happy and keep vigilant for my smile, it may blind.' As I heard her clicking her long fingernails across her keyboard I resisted the urge to sigh and start to tap my foot impatiently.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" I had barely turned around before I heard a gunshot echo through the building and the screams begin. As I looked toward the door there was a swarm of men, about fifteen or so invading the bank. Carrying big guns and wearing disturbing clown masks that looked like the belonged in a horror movie instead of a bank robbery. I guess it served to add more fear to the victims.

I instantly went down to the ground and pressed myself against the wood behind me and inched closer to Robert, the man I had met before. I was desperate to find some security, thankfully he held me hand as we sat on the marble floor I had earlier been admiring. Watching on in terror as the men started waving guns in people's faces and tying their hands behind their backs.

"Fuck." I swore as I realised they were making their way down towards us. Tying and yelling as they went.

"Hello citizens of Gotham. I'm ah so very sorry to interrupt you as you go about your. Buis-nesssss. But I need to make a withdrawal and I'm in a bit of a hurry. I hope you don't mind if I ha ha skip the que do you? Haahaha" I stole a glance towards the voice and it was another clown, only this one didn't wear a mask like the others. But his painted face looked even more frightening. Also the long scars along his cheeks, covered in red, appearing as if he had a huge Cheshire smile. Thanks for the nightmares I will no doubt be having now. Asshole.

"That's the Joker." I heard a hushed whisper and for a minute couldn't place it until I felt my hand squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll be alright." Unfortunately for both of us, he didn't whisper the last part.

"Old man, don't make promises you can't keep." One of the masked clowns made his way toward us and grabbed Roberts hands tying his hands together. "Now shut the fuck up." As the clown came to me to tie my hands Robert said "I'm not scared of young thugs like you. Nothing but scum." He dropped my hands and went back to Robert. "Oh you should be old man, you really should." He stomped his foot on the floor like a child when throwing a tantrum and delivered a sharp kick to Roberts ribs. I only noticed the small knife sticking out when he retracted his foot and kicked him again.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I screamed "What the fucks wrong with you!" I took my jacket off, quickly folding it and pressing it against his wounds. I put my hand to Roberts face as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking to me like that. Sounds like the bitch needs taught some manners." Without warning there was a gunshot and the masked clown suddenly fell in front of me, his blood already pooling around his temple.

"No. But it appears you were in aha dire need." For a second I was filled with relief at the prospect of being saved, until it was replaced with horror. "Sorry about my err associate here. He always did have a quick quick temper." He pulled up the dead clowns head by his hair. "You always seemed like a ah, a bad egg. I'm going to have to ah-let you go ahaha." He dropped the head and it made a sickening thud as it landed back on the floor.

"Now now kiddies, daddy needs to talk business with the nice lady." He stood to the side of me leaning against the window, a little too close for comfort but I'm not about to bite the ankle of the one, who technically saved me. Technically.  
>"Why hello there, I'm going to need to make a withdrawal." Miss preppy seemed to have lost her prep and whimpered as she stood up slowly. "NOW!" He barked making her squeal. She practically ran to open the door leading to the vaults. He waved his hand at the other clowns as they picked up duffel bags. "You, under the desk. I'm going to need you to empty all the trays and step away from the silent alarm. Before things get really, shall we say ah bloody."<p>

I turned my attention back to Robert. His face had grown pale but the bleeding seemed to have slowed. He groaned loudly as he tried to shift.

"Excuse me I'm ah, I'm trying to discuss my finances up here. If you, if you don't mind." I could hear him sucking on his cheeks and tried not to shudder thinking about it.

"He needs a Doctor, he has lost a lot of blood." I barely whispered.

The Joker crouched next to me looking at Robert. "Ouch. Don't worry it's barely a scratch, old pop here will be fine."I groaned loudly "He isn't my dad and no he won't."

"Granddad? Uncle? Please tell me he isn't your husband."

"Jesus Christ I don't know him ok, but please, he needs help. Can you not see how much pain he is in?" I looked up into his blackened eyes trying to find some sort of human emotion behind the purple suit and paint. What I found wasn't promising; if anything it made me even more afraid.

"If your that bothered I can put him out of his misery." He pulled out a switch blade and swung the knife up."

"Don't you dare!" I said between my teeth. I stared straight into his eyes. I was scared as fuck but I wasn't about to let him know that. "Ohhhhh kitty is angry. A little fight still in you. I like that. Hey you want to know how I got these scars?"

"Boss we got the money we're good to go." The Joker slumped his head down. "Trying to talk to the little lady, you are so rude-" Before he could finish sirens sounded outside and police burst through the door. The joker leaned over me and took Roberts arm. "Hey old boy lets go for a, a little ride." "No!" I pulled the jokers arms away and apparently he didn't like the contact. "Take me instead, Robert will die if you take him."

"Your chances aren't too good either, but who am I to deny a lady." He grasped my upper arms and dragged me up. He put a gun to my temple and pulled my back against his chest. "Commissioner Gordon! How nice to see you, tell me how's the wife and kids?" He laughed and backed a couple of steps back, taking me with him. My hands instantly went to his arm around my chest trying to keep my balance.

"Let the girl go Joker!" The commissioner yelled angrily. I could feel the gun being pressed harder to my head making me wince, "Now why would I do that Gordy? So your little buddies can pump me full of lead? Tsk tsk tsk. How stupid do you think I am. Hahaha no me and the little woman need to get going you see." He took his gun and shot one of the bigger windows behind us.

"Boys let's move out!" He yelled. I looked toward the officers who raised their guns. "No! Don't shoot, he'll kill her!" The joker dragged me back and I looked over to Robert who lifted his hand, trying in vain to reach me." Tears began to roll down my face as I suddenly realised. The joker wasn't one to keep his victims. He was going to kill me.

"Move it doll." I was forced back through the window and thrown into one of the large cars parked up on the curb. I stumbled in and pressed myself up against the door while the joker slid in next to me. "GO." He bellowed to the driver.

The last thought that went through my mind before we set off was, I still don't have the money to pay my rent…..

So this is the revised first chapter of my story. It's more than twice as long and I think a little better than the one I wrote before. Hopefully you agree and leave me lovely reviews, telling me how much you love me. If not I'm always open to critics too, as long as its constructive and doesn't make me cry and stuff my face with ice cream. Thanks for reading and chapter two will be up soon. Hopefully.

Love you guys x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
>Gotham's Fallen Angel<p>

I don't own The Joker, Gotham or Batman. I only own my own characters who are so far Robert and Katie. Just thought I would put that out there. So yes this is my second chapter, I don't actually have any kind of story time line in mind I'm just kind of winging it so far. But I do hope you like it, and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Let's get down to business shall we.

I pushed myself as far as I could against the door. The Joker threw his automatic gun to the floor of the car and swung his arm across the back of the seats. He looked over at me, his tongue licking the scars in his cheeks. "Soooooo what should I call you?" I stared back in silence not trusting my voice to not shake. He lowered his head and stared at me with his blackened eyes. "When I ah, when I ask you a question," he licked his lips, "It's usually wise to answer me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the switchblade he had threatened to use on Robert. I turned my eyes away not liking the way the blade glistened in the low light of the car.

"Katie." I whispered.  
>"Sorry doll you'll have to speak up. I didn't er didn't catch that." He moved closer to me.<br>"Katie. My names Katie." I sighed.  
>"Ahh pretty name for a pretty face."<br>"Thanks I got it for my birthday." My eyes widened as I suddenly realised what I just said, stupid smart ass answers were not wise in this situation! There was silence in the car and I thought are those going to be my famous last words?  
>But suddenly his manic laughter filled the car and I finally remembered to breathe.<br>"I knew, I just knew you were going to be funny, but hell."  
>He swung his arm across my shoulder and let his knife dangle right next to my face. I tried to move away from it but only managed to lean in closer to him. Smart idea Katie, let's snuggle the psychotic clown who took you hostage at gun point after you tried to be a hero. If only mum and dad were here and alive to see how well those 3 years of college paid off.<p>

"Oh make yourself cosy there." I tried to push myself away again but he pulled me back. "Now now little Katie, sit still, or you might ah cut yourself." He giggled waving his knife a little. "We don't want that now do we." Still giggling but thankfully not waving the knife around. I tried to relax a little, as much as one can when sitting next to an unpredictable murderer who apparently wants to cuddle. His jacket was open and I could feel his chest through the thin material of his shirt. He had more muscle than I thought, with the baggy suit it was hard to tell. But I guess running and murder must be great for your abs.

I mentally shook myself.  
><em>Yeah Katie, instead of trying to figure a way out of this mess, lets drool over the clown.<br>_Shut up I was merely making an observation.  
><em>Well try to observe an escape route, ours days been crappy enough without adding dead to the list.<br>_I know. Seems like the doors the only option we have.  
><em>You're full of great ideas today aren't you? Try to be a hero, cuddle with a murdering clown <em>and_ now jump out of a speeding vehicle. Not only will it hurt like a bitch and probably break bones but if you had stopped your snuggle session to look out the window we are in the narrows.  
><em>I quickly looked out the window I was facing, and sure enough the car was speeding through the narrows. The part of Gotham where everyone's been stabbed or shot at least once. The light had also long gone but thankfully some of the street lights still worked.  
>We are so fucked<br>_Finally something we agree on. Was nice knowing you._

There wasn't much of choice here, either jump and possibly die or go with the joker and most definitely die. I'm pretty fucked either way but hopefully jumping gives me a chance at survival. I checked the see if the doors were locked and they weren't, the little pushy thing was still up not down. Finally some luck today. I also knew I had change in my pocket from the bus which never stopped for me. Still mad. But it's enough to make a phone call to the police or most probably an ambulance on a payphone seeing as my phone was in my jacket. I decided sooner was better than later, I don't know how long the narrows go on for but I don't want to find out. I steeled myself and tried to calm my nerves and muscles. They weren't too happy at the prospect of jumping out of a speeding car, weirdly.

I could hear the Joker humming to himself. I moved my hand slowly to the handle, moving slow enough so he wouldn't notice. As soon as my hand made contact with the cold metal, I threw myself against the door and pulled the handle. Trying my best to launch onto the pavement I used my feet and jumped. As I landed the adrenaline stopped me feeling the immediate pain, I quickly rose to my feet and felt a surge of hot pain flash through my knee and was pretty sure something was broken. Never the less I had to move, the car I had jumped from had stopped. Fucccckkkkk.

The joker leaned out and looked down the road at me. What the hell he was, smiling?  
>"That sure was ballsy." I realised he wasn't going to actually get out of the car. "I'll be seeing you hahaha real soon doll. You're a hoot!" He waved his knife at me as he shut the door and the car once again sped off with the van still following, like a faithful puppy. Honour? Amongst thieves?<p>

I felt blood begin to drip down my face and the adrenaline was starting to wear off, the pain was starting to become unbearable. I had to get to a phone before I pass out. Thankfully there was a payphone across the road. I practically ran, as well as I could with a limp that is, and fell on the phone. Feeling about for my change I stuck it in the coin slot and dialled 911.

_"Hello 911_ how can we _direct your call_?"  
>"I need an ambulance."<br>"Alright ma'am where is your location?"  
>"I don't know I was kidnapped; I jumped out of the car. I have no idea where I am."<br>"Try to keep calm ma'am. We have your location, I'm sending an ambulance your way now."  
>"Thank you." I hung up the phone, I knew they liked you to stay on the phone but I wasn't up for chit chat right now. Everywhere hurt like nothing I have ever felt before, I immediately regretted my decision to jump out of a car. I mean really who does that?!<p>

My shirt was ripped up from the jump. If i had my jacket it would of probably shielded my poor bleeding skin a little. But Robert had it pressed up against his wound. Probably covered in his blood by now. Blood is so hard to get out of clothes. I would probably have to throw it out. Great. A sharp pain exploded in my chest, and I guess that was a broken rib, really I have no idea I never had one of them before. I could feel the grit from the pavement all over my face and arms, terrified to look and see the damage. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the reassuring scream of sirens.

I slumped to the floor making my knee scream in pain.  
>My vision was beginning to blur and darken.<br>Shit maybe I was going to die.  
>Alone. On the side of a road. In the narrows.<br>Well fuck. A fucked up end to a fucked up day I guess. And my life.

Ok not as long as the first chapter but hopefully they will get longer with time. This is another product of my sleepless nights, so sorry if it sucks :( I hope it doesn't.  
>But anyways review if you like, I don't think my portrayal of the Joker is very accurate but it's just how I imagine him to be. And I'm basing him off Heath Ledgers portrayal but Jack Nicolson also did a very good job. Heath brought the depth and intelligence but Jack brought the real insanity.<p>

Why do I keep going off track! Jesus. Ok so yeah ^_^ Look out for chapter three, hopefully it will be up soon.

Good night guys and gals x


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham's Fallen Angel  
>Chapter three<p>

Before I start I would just like to say, thank you so much to Muffin who left a review for my story I was actually going to give up on it BUTTTTTT because you said you love it, I'm going to continue ^_^ thank you so much x And btw I love you too haha x

So in the last chapter we left off with Katie jumping out the car and keeping conscious long enough to ring an ambulance. Ouch right? Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint and I was having a bit of trouble figuring out how to add a chapter to the story so sorry for the wait ^_^

Joker belongs to Dc Comics, ever one else in this chapter in mine MUWHAHA-cough...excuse me

Without further ado….

My head felt like it was filled with fog. I know two things right now, one my name is Katie Jones. Two I feel like I have been hit by a truck, then crushed under a pile of bricks, then fed to a shark and then finally stuck into a blender and made into a smoothie full of pain and ouchie-ness. What the hell happened? And where the hell am I?

I blinked my eyes open and then closed them immediately as my eyes burned from the harsh light above me. Squinting I brought my arm to my face to shield my eyes. They grew accustomed to the asshole lights, and then the smell hit me. The smell of bleach, anti septic and that weird air spray they say smells of berries but it actually smells like a sweaty mans armpit. Burgh I guess I'm in hospital then. I thought they were supposed to help me feel better not assault my senses.

I groaned and tried to drag my arm further across my face but was stopped by something. As I looked to my right I could see the IV connected to my arm and had the sudden desire to pull it out like they do in movies. As I lifted my sight I could see out of the window as it looked out upon Gotham. Wow from here you can hardly even see the narrows. Must be nice, could even pretend it didn't exist…..

I pushed myself up and looked around suddenly feeling very naked without my clothes and only a hospital gown covering me. Every-where ached like a bitch. I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands as I remembered the events of the past day. The bank, the robbery, Robert, volunteering as hostage, the joker…. God the Joker.  
>His nightmarish face flashed in my mind. His green tinted hair, the thick mask of white, the black coal eyes, his cruel manic smile and the scars stretching across his cheeks. I don't know what it was but there was something about him, something that intrigued me about him, about those eyes.<p>

Oh not forgetting the car diving. My grand escape plan. I won't be forgetting that for a while, especially with these nifty reminders covering my skin. I felt over my body to assess the damage. Bruising across my left should and some cuts on my right, they'll heal relatively quickly. A sore slash on my forehead, partially hidden by my hair but I couldn't feel stitches. By some ill judgement I poked about and felt the sharp pain of bruises on my face, bet those make me look real hot. Looking down my arms there was only a couple of cuts looking as though they were more or less already healed. I lifted the blanket to see my legs and they looked like hell, especially on my knee. It was bandaged up but I could still see the purple skin beneath leaking out. I felt a tug in my side as I bent over surveying my legs. I sat up and began to carefully feel around. But the bandages made it impossible to feel anything under them. I could feel a pain though in my right side, it didn't feel good. I hope they didn't steal my organs while I slept….Just as I was ready to go demand my kidneys back a kindly looking nurse stepped in the room.

"Oh chicken your awake, that's fantastic." An older lady came over to my bed; she looked really sweet and caring in her nurse's outfit. She bent over to retrieve my chart and gave it a look over; making some notes with a pen she lifted from her pocket. "Let's see Katie Jones, yes you came in a couple of days ago. Quite the state too, the police have been waiting to talk to you but you obviously had to recover from your surgery-"

"My what?!" So they did steal my kidneys! Kidney stealers!  
>"Surgery darling. You had somehow got a massive shard of glass embedded into your stomach. Dr had to check it hadn't cut into any major organs but luckily for you it didn't cut anything too bad. But you'll have a scar."<br>Lucky? We obviously differed on our judgments of lucky.  
>"Darling I was looking at your records and we didn't have any one to call, want me to get someone here for you? Your parents? Siblings? Any family?" She enquired placing the chart back at the foot of my bed.<br>"No thank you. There's no one to call." My eyes tingled and I quickly took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the tears. Thankfully she understood and placed her hand over mine.  
>"Ok chicken. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake." She gave my hand one last squeeze and left.<p>

I swung my legs over the side of the bed as soon as she left. There was no way I was going to stay here for longer than was absolutely necessary and I felt fine. Except for the pain that is, apart from that I was dandy. I took the IV out of my arm and brushed my fingers through my hair. What I needed was a nice hot shower and a bottle of whiskey. I grabbed the dressing gown hung over the back of the chair next to my bed and wrapped it around myself. After I talked to the doctor I was out of here. As I waited my eyes drifted back to the window, if it was any one else looking over Gotham they might not think it was so bad. I would like to have that, the optimism they must have. The silver lining mindset but I know better, I have seen the worst of this city and have yet to see the best. Maybe one day it'll surprise me and prove me wrong. But almost certainly not.

"Miss Jones?" A deep voice sounded from behind me scaring the hell out of me. I slightly jumped and turned around; relieved it was just the doctor.  
>"Yes sorry I was in a world of my own." I answered, he nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Well seems like you had quite the night." I inwardly sighed it wasn't like it was much fun. "We will need to keep you for a couple of days for observation and to keep an eye on your injury's make sure they heal properly and don't get infected. Although the glass didn't damage any organs it still made you lose quite a bit of blood and the risk of infection is high should you leave."<br>"Sorry doctor but I can't afford to stay here and no offence but I would rather be at home." I don't know what it was about this guy but he rubbed me the wrong way.  
>"Miss Burns your hospital expenses have already been taken care of, so please remain until we discharge you." He gave me a sharp look and turned to leave. Well….his bedside manner left room for improvement, a football stadium size of improvement. I would have rather had psycho Dr Crane, at least from what I heard he was charming, crazy but charming.<p>

I made a face at Dr. Attitude's back as he left my room. Stay here my ass, I'm out.  
>I'm sure I could acquire some scrubs and sneak home before they even noticed. I hopped off the bed and began to shuffle towards the door. I paused as I heard voices just outside.<p>

"-just another one from the narrows, would have been better if the ambulance had taken its time if you ask me. Regrettably she has become Mr. Taylor's new charity project, paid all her bills. What a waste, she'll just end up in the morgue in a few weeks' maybe days. No one just escapes the Joker."  
>A small female voice chimed in "What would the Joker want with a nobody from the narrows anyway?"<br>"Who knows Nancy, but do you think he would really leave a loose end like her? Mark my words someone like that won't last long."

I pushed open the door forcefully, sending dear old doc flying to the ground.  
>"You deserved that." I said simply, I crouched down next to him "and unless you want that clipboard propelled up your ass, you better learn to mind your own business and keep your opinions to yourself." I stood back up and made my way down the corridor. Kind of at a loss of what do.<p>

_Should of chocked him with his own stethoscope  
><em>We have bigger problems right now than some holier than thou Dr Thinking he is above everyone else. You heard him, the joker isn't one to leave loose ends  
><em>He'll probably be too busy with blowing up buildings and fighting Batman than to think of some no one from the Narrows, come on<br>_Hey we don't live in the narrows…we just live close  
><em>Whatever, my point being he has bigger fish to fry. Anyway we don't even live there anymore<br>_What do you mean?  
><em>Remember? "This is your last chance, one more late payment and you're out." The nurse said it's been a couple of days. We are now homeless too.<em>

Fuck…I'm doomed. I'm absolutely irrevocably fucked. Just as I was contemplating jumping off the hospitals roof I heard a familiar voice in the room just a little bit down the hallway.

"-I'm sorry darling I can't be there. But enjoy your party ok? I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll see you when you visit tomorrow. Ok, goodbye princess."  
>Was that who I thought it was? Was it Robert? I shuffled down the hallway and looked at the little white board next to the door.<p>

**Doctor - Dr. Reed  
>Patient – Mr. Robert Taylor<strong>

Well I'll be damned. It's my charming guardian angel. I peeked sneakily around the corner of the door, wanting to see how he was but not intrude. He was sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by flowers, balloons and get well soon cards. It made my barren room feel a little sad. I turned away from the door; the least I could do was leave the man with his happiness. Who needs a unknown from the narrows darkening their doorway. Now where are the stairs for the roof?

"Are you here to see my father?" I turned around to see a dashing man in a suit standing in the doorway. Damn Houdini appearing from thin air. He was actually very handsome and looked exactly like a young Robert, except he had ginger hair and brown eyes.  
>"I was just passing, sorry." I tried to go past him but he stepped in front of me.<br>"Hold on, you're the girl, the girl from the bank. You are aren't you?" He turned into the room "Dad it's the girl from the bank here to see you." He grasped my hand and pulled me into the room. Robert looked up from his phone and smiled as he noticed me being dragged into the room.

"Katie? Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you." I walked over to the side of his bed and he gestured for me to sit in the chair. Lowering myself into it I felt a pain in my side, underneath the bandages, I couldn't help but wince at the sudden pain. He looked worried and asked "What's wrong is it your side? Do you need a Doctor? George, son go get a doctor." I held my hand up "No no no. Really I'm fine; I just talked to the doctor before coming here. He said I just need some rest is all." George stopped in his tracks and sat back down on the opposite side of Robert's bed. And it wasn't a lie, I and the nice doctor had a lovely conversation. Was great. Dr. Condescending prick.

"Are you sure Katie?" I nodded and turned my full attention to Robert. Trying to turn the attention away from me I asked "How are you?"  
>"Me? I'm totally fine. I'm all stitched up and healing. I'm more worried about you, you're pretty roughed up. What did that monster do to you? I swear I'll hire anyone and everyone I can to find him and bring him to justice." I placed my hands on top of his clenched fists, "He didn't do anything, I promise. I escaped by jumping out of his car. That's why I'm so battered. He didn't lay a finger on me." Neither Robert nor George looked like they bought my story and I couldn't exactly blame them. After all I was with one of Gotham's most vicious and heartless villains, the idea that he wouldn't even knock me about a bit is a little farfetched, even if it was the reality.<p>

Deciding a change of subject was overdue I rattled my brain for something else to say, the room had attained a very sad atmosphere since talking about the Joker which wasn't that outrageous seeing as it is the Joker here, mass murderer and criminal genius. Then I remembered about doctor asshole telling me my hospital bills were taken care of.

"Robert I forgot to ask, are you the same Mr. Taylor who paid my hospital bills?" I gave him a stern look as he grinned at me.  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about."<br>"You're such a liar! I see right through you. But in all seriousness I can't let you pay for my bills, I'm not a charity case I'm perfectly fine paying my own bills." I gave him my, hopefully, most convincing smile. Even though I was already knee deep in crippling debt, my pride was priceless.

I looked Robert dead in the eyes but was surprised when a voice came from the door to the room. "Nonsense, you saved my father from most surely death. The least we could do is pay your hospital bills seeing as through a chain of unfortunate events, you saved him and then you ended up in the predicament of being taken by the Joker. To be perfectly honest I thought we would be paying for your headstone."

"Ah Charles, I wasn't expecting you." Robert sighed from his bed, seemingly not too thrilled to see one of his other sons, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked toward him, some would say he was handsome, but it was obvious he knew that. His whole persona screamed arrogance and self-importance. Which for me, made him very unattractive.  
>"I couldn't stand the thought of you being here by yourself, with only George the bore for company. But now I see you have this little vixen hidden away all for yourself." He smiled at me and I could practically feel his eyes undressing me. He came closer and held his hand out to me.<p>

"Charles Taylor, eldest son and most attractive obviously, also the acting head of Taylor industries." I shook his hand only because I didn't want to make the situation any more awkward. "Katie Burns, only child, waitress at Antinos bar and dinner." He gave me a look of fake amusement but it made George genuinely laugh at least.  
>"Forgot you were here. Are you going to move or will I be waiting here all day?" It was plain to see that Charles was a bully to George, and unfortunately George seemed to just take it. He got up of the chair almost immediately and stood awkwardly at the end of Roberts bed. I stood up and strode into the hallway fetching George a spare seat and placed it next to mine.<p>

"Come sit next to me George, I'm getting lonely over here by myself." I smiled as he took the seat beside me and Robert was evidently pleased I wasn't passive to George. As George sat he quietly said "Thank you."

"Hmm yes, well I can't stay for long there is a business to run and all that. Reminding me that we need you back, so how long do you plan on being invalid?" Obviously Charles bedside manner was also deplorable; I know a certain Dr he would get on great with.  
>I audibly sighed "Your dad was stabbed he is obviously not in a fit state to go anywhere. You should let him rest not hassle him."<p>

Charles apparently didn't like being talked back to and gave me an annoyed look. Robert interjected thankfully before he started an argument. "She's right I'm in no position to be coming to work for a while. I thought you would be able to handle it until I got back. Unless you can't, in which case I could ask one of your brothers, if you're not up to the job."

"I can handle it, just wondering how long I got to sit in the boss chair is all." Charles leaned forward and then stood up, "Well must dash and get back to business." Without another word or a goodbye he left the room. Charming man.

"And that was Charles. Sorry about him, he can be a bit-"  
>"-of an ass." I finished off. George looked a little shocked I would say such a thing. But Robert just laughed and nodded. "That's one word for him I guess." I smiled incredibly happy I wouldn't have to hide my disdain for the man.<br>"I'm trying not to be rude, but is he adopted?" Robert continued laughing, unaware it was a genuine question. "That's what I've been wondering my whole life." George chimed in, over his shock of me being so candid with my opinion on his brother.

We laughed and joked for a while longer but then the nurse came in and warned up visitors hours would be over soon.

"I better be heading off too, I'm going home for a comfy night's sleep." I stood up trying my best not to aggravate my stitches in my side. "God knows I need it."  
>"Oh about that," George said sheepishly "your landlord has been and gone, think it was the day you were admitted with a few bags of your stuff. Saying to tell you, that he has evicted you."He looked down, "Well there was some more interesting choice of words but that was the basics."<p>

I dumped myself down back into the seat and sat my head in my hands. Damn voice in my head was right I'm homeless.  
><em>Told you<br>_Oh shut it.

What the hell am I going to now….

So that's it for chapter three guys, let me know what you think :). Sorry there wasn't much action but we got to meet a few more characters who will become more relevant as the story progresses and hopefully the next chapter will be a little more exciting :).

Anywho, hopefully chapter four will be on later this week, see you then x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back, did you guys miss me? I'm so sorry that I have been one so long. Had a lot go on in the past couple of weeks and I didn't really have the head space to think about anything else other than a lot of personal problems happening. But I'm back now and back with a vengeance. This is more than 5000 words so please forgive me!

^_^ Anyway here's chapter four. Hope you like it and also thank you for reviews, it makes me all happy and fluffy inside when people say nice things ^-^ Oh and one more tiny thing the writing in _italics _is sort of like Katie's conscience or inner voice didn't realise I didn't say that at the start lol x  
>Also Joker belongs to Dc comics and blah blah all that good stuff x<p>

I returned to my room after talking with Robert and George, it was obviously the better option to sleep in a hospital bed than out in the streets. I almost dropped to the floor in shock when George told me that my former landlord had actually packed up all my stuff and brought it to the hospital. Probably couldn't wait to rent it out again. Not surprising. Although it was depressing to see my life condensed into two boxes and a duffel bag. Incredibly depressing. But I can cry myself to sleep with a tub of Ben and Jerry's another day.

I have to try and think of my next move. I'm homeless and I hope to God I'm not jobless, although I hold no high hopes and my job waiting for me. I was on thin ice as it was, now being a no show for what four days? My shit job as well as my shit apartment is both now probably filled. This is just peachy.

Things just keep getting better and better.  
><em>We are so boned.<br>_I love your optimism here.  
><em>What? You know we are. Homeless, jobless, and in the next few days probably lifeless. We screwed up pretty badly here Kitten.<br>_Wrong place, wrong time, just bad luck I guess.  
><em>Bad luck? Try bad life.<br>_Are you trying to make me jump off the roof here?  
><em>Not really. Just angry. Sorry.<br>_Me and you both. What are we going to do?  
><em>I hear the mobs a lucrative business…<br>_You are seriously no help at all. You're more of a hindrance.  
><em>You say the sweetest things<em> to me.

I rolled over in bed trying to silence my mind and get some sleep before I had to face tomorrow. Nothing like a good 8 hours so I can face the fuck up that my life has become. I have no idea what I'm going to do at all. I didn't even have money to fall back on. I shut my eyes and was soon consumed by sleep or by sheer exhaustion.

Something woke me up from the dream I was having. Johnny Depp was literally just about to rip my clothes off, the hospital better be on fire or I'm going to be pissed off. I sat up a little and looked about the darkened room. It must be the middle of the night, as my room was cloaked in darkness. The only light was the lights from the hallway spilling in through the small crack of the door as someone had left it ajar.

As I was scanning my room I caught sight of a figure by the window, standing too far away from the door I couldn't see who it was but as they walked a little closer I caught sight of a long white coat. Thank god it's just a doctor.

"Hello doctor, you scared me for a second there."  
>"Was just making my rounds." He replied, but this wasn't my doctor from before. His voice was different and eerily familiar. But hey I'm not complaining.<br>"Ah graveyard shifts. Must be tough."  
>"You could say that. I just came in to check you were doing ok. Well I have to see to some other patients. No rest for the wicked haha… See you soon Doll." As he left my room I watched his back as he went. That was kind of strange to say to a patient wasn't it? But I would probably be sprouting all kinds of crazy if I was on a graveyard shift at a hospital too. Night time was sleep time. Day time was just barely awake but I wish all time was sleep time. As he got closer to the door I could have sworn he was wearing purple under his doctor's jacket. But that's probably my sleep deprived mind trying to scare me, but I could've sworn I knew his voice. The hospital wouldn't let a maniac roam the halls, of course not. These past few days have just taken a toll on me I guess.<p>

I gave up on rational thought and went back to sleep. Thankfully when I woke up again it was morning and the nice nurse from yesterday was in my room.  
>"Morning. Did you get a good night's sleep?"<br>I smiled as she made her way around the bed, picking up random bits and fussing over bandages.  
>"Yeah except a random doctor's visit in the middle of the night but yeah was fine."<br>She gave me a questioning look "There were no doctors on this floor last night. They were all in accident and emergency. There was an explosion and we needed them all down there. You must have been dreaming honey; sometimes the pain medication can give you strange dreams." She patted my shoulder. "How about some tea?" She asked.  
>"Thanks I'd love one."<p>

As she left to get me a tea I couldn't help but wonder, I'm almost positive it wasn't a dream. My dream was me and Johnny Depp were about to get down and dirty. I was woken from that dream by Doctor Graveyard. Can you wake up from a dream into another dream…? What the hell were they giving me for my pain? And where can I get more of it? That was one realistic dream. Imagine my dream about Johnny Depp being more realistic, now that sounds good. I could hear the soft foot step's of the nurse come back into my room.

"Here's your tea." She placed the Styrofoam cup in my hands and as I curled my fingers around it beginning to become pleasantly warmed. Tea always made things better. As she left I looked around my room again, noticing something that wasn't there last night. It was a single rose with a little note tied around the top of the stem. Do I have a secret admirer? I picked up the rose and lifted the little note attached.

It read 'Get well soon. J'

_J as in Joker? Are you fucking with me right now?  
><em>Oh my Jesus Christ.  
><em>Ok let's try not to panic here.<br>_We are getting rose's from psychopaths!  
><em>At least it's not something dead and we are still breathing, that's a good sign right<br>_WE ARE GETTING ROSES OFF PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERS!  
><em>CALM YOUR SHIT DOWN BITCH AND BREATHE!<em>

Sure I was just seconds away from breaking down and needing to be carted off to Arkham, there was a soft knock at my door.  
>"Hey Katie. Can I come in?" Robert had appeared at my doorway. I suddenly tugged the little note off and stashed it in my pocket.<br>"Hi of course. You're paying for it after all," I laughed, trying to put the last two minutes to the back of my brain and file it away for when I could actually deal with it. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just thought I would visit my saviour with some nice news. Ohh who's the rose from? Do I have competition?" He raised his eyebrow mockingly.  
>"I have no idea" I lied. I set it down on the bedside table "What's this nice news then?" I asked.<p>

"Well it just so happens that I discovered we have a job vacancy going at my company, as an assistant. So I was thinking you're recently unemployed and need something steady to get back up on your feet, why not come and work for me?" He sat down on my bed and looked at me expectantly. I can safely say I wasn't expecting a job offer this morning when I woke up.  
>"Robert that's very generous but I have literally no experience in anything but serving food and pouring coffee. I hardly think I'm qualified to be your assistant."<br>"Ah not my assistant but Georges. You two seemed to get on well and he needs a hand in his dealings with Charles and with work. Boy would forget his head if it wasn't permanently attached. So what do you say?"

Well George is a nice guy and probably a great boss. Also I bet it pays better than waiting tables. You know what screw it yeah I'll take the job.  
>"Do I have to interview to get it?" I asked.<br>"No, no no. Don't worry about anything I'll get it all sorted out. Good thing you're friends with the boss ey?" He stood up and began to make his way out. "Must get going I have a very special granddaughter visiting today but George will be by later. Goodbye." He smiled and gave me a small wave as he departed.

I couldn't help but smile even after he left. Today was finally looking as if things were about to turn around for me. Finally  
><em>If you don't count psychos love notes.<br>_Shut it, no one asked you.

I didn't have to wait long for George to come by. He even had a duffel bag with him.  
>"Hey this is one of the bags your landlord left you. I assume it has some clothes in it for you to change into. I talked to the doctor and he said you could leave today if you wanted."<p>

FREEDOM.

"Thanks George, has your dad talked to you?" I ventured, feeling a little awkward talking to my now boss. Not sure if he even knew it yet.  
>"Oh yes talked to him this morning. He told me you accepted the job offer, which is great because boy do need some help." He smiled sheepishly and began to fiddle with his suit. He looked like a shy little child and it was beyond adorable.<p>

"Well I guess it's my job to help you now boss. I'm your new lackey."  
>"I have to ask do you have any familiarity in assisting?"<br>"None."  
>"Do you have any background in business?"<br>"Absolutely zero."  
>"Any references?"<br>"Nothing."  
>I smiled triumphantly at my total lack of experience.<br>"But I can make a good cup of coffee."  
>"Well I do like coffee."<br>"Its destiny George!" I laughed and began to rifle through the duffel bag he has set down on the bed. Sure enough it was mostly filled with my clothes.

"Didn't you say there were two boxes as well?" I asked wondering where the rest of my life was.  
>"Oh don't worry they are at your new apartment."<br>"Sorry I must have misheard what you just said."  
>"They are safe at your new apartment." I sat open mouthed at him. He laughed at my shock.<br>"Get dressed and we can go check it out."  
>I couldn't move for a few seconds and began to wonder if this was another super realistic dream.<br>If it was I'm thankful the surprise is a new apartment and not a rose leaving clown. As George left my room I quickly threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt, I cannot wait to check out this apartment.

_This is nice.  
><em>You can say that again.  
><em>Ok. This is nice.<br>_Smart ass.

I twirled around slowly taking it all in. This apartment is gorgeous, glorious and better still, it's all mine. It wasn't a huge penthouse suite but it felt like it to me. There was a kitchen with cabinets and drawers, that didn't break off if you poke them (I tested). I could even cook more than just ramen noodles in it. There was a nice small living room next to it, it even had a t.v and a couch already there. Then there was my bedroom which a double bed, and a small walk in closet, I don't even think I have enough clothes to fill half of it. Then there was the bathroom with an old but beautiful claw bath tub. I have died and went to apartment heaven. It wasn't even located near the narrows! It was in Gotham City which means one thing. Expensive.

I walked into the kitchen to see George looking through the cabinets.

"Hey George I need to ask you something."  
>"Sure go ahead, I was just looking for some tea."<br>"This place is really great and all but can I afford it? I was barely making ends meet at my old apartment and that was a shit hole."  
>He smiled and replied "You're going to be working at the second biggest company in Gotham city next to Wayne enterprises, don't worry this place is nicely in your budget. You'll even have enough to put away every month in case of a rainy day."<br>"I never thought I would be able to get a job working in a big office. I really hope I don't let you down. I didn't mean to say the last part but my stupid mouth sometimes doesn't stop moving. Didn't mean to say that bit either."

"I don't think you will. Anyway I'm the third son so I hardly do anything so neither will you most likely."  
>"Oh darn I was so looking forward to working my ass off day and night." I laughed and sat myself down at the kitchen counter, that's right boys and girls, I have a kitchen counter, look at me in all my fanciness.<p>

"I'll give you an advance on your first pay cheque just so you can get some things; make this place a little nicer." He got out a cheque book and started scribbling away. As he passed it over to me I asked "Holy cow. How much of it will go to rent?"  
>"That's without the rent, figure I would take that off and pay it directly from me, save you from some hassle."<br>"I, what, what, what?!"  
>"Enjoy it" He smiled and went to the door "I'll leave you to get settled in, I have some things to take care of. I left my cell on the counter if you need me. See you tomorrow at work."<br>"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I yelled as he shut the door.

Oh god I need to go shopping. Oh god I have money to go shopping. My life just got perfect.

_Now this is the sweet life.  
><em>What was it you were saying about bad luck again?  
><em>I'll admit this once I was wrong. This once.<br>_Victory is mine.

I stood for a while longer in my apartment, dear god it was mine. Who knew that getting kidnapped by a raving madman would be the best thing to happen to me. Suddenly the Joker entered the fore front of my mind. He was still out there; somewhere in Gotham. Holy crap Dr. Asshole was right, I'm a dead man walking. Suddenly a loud ringing shattered my thoughts and I nearly screamed. Fucking phone why you got to be like that.

I picked up the phone from the cradle tentatively. Half expecting to hear him.  
>"Hello is this Katie Jones?" I knew this voice, where did I know this voice?<br>"Can I ask who is speaking?"  
>"Yes it's commissioner Gordon of the Gotham police department."<br>"Oh erm hi. Yes this is Katie."  
>"Ah great, it seems we missed you at the hospital and we just have a few questions regarding you and the incident a couple of days ago. Would you be able to pop down to the station so we can have a talk?"<p>

_Don't police stations have coffee and donoughts?  
><em>Are you serious right now?  
><em>Hey we're hungry<em>

"Sure that's not problem, when would you like me to come down?"  
>"Really as soon as possible just so we can get it out of the way. Are you busy at the moment?"<br>"No I just got back home I can come down."  
>"That's great, would you like me to send over a police vehicle?"<br>"No thank you commissioner I'll grab a taxi."  
>"Ok I'll see you down here soon. Good bye."<br>"Bye."

I hung up the phone and a sense of dread filled me. Ugh what have I just agreed to? I only really realised now that this would involve a whole heap of questions about something I would really rather forget. If I'm honest it's the thought of donought's that was filling my head. I then realised I didn't really have any money either except for the cheque George had given me.  
>Why didn't we think about not having any money?<br>_Being honest Katie I too was only thinking about donoughts.  
><em>This is why we don't function well as an adult.

I grabbed my keys, shoved them in my bag and practically dragged myself out of the door. My floor was the second so I didn't have too many stairs to run down, only once I was at the bottom did I realise there was an elevator. I live somewhere with an elevator. Magical box of transportation, I don't trust you but I like you. I opened the front door and was out on the streets of Gotham.

Ok so where the hell is the police department? I realised I never really knew where it was. I seen a police car driving down the road and decided to flag it down to ask. I was taught from a very early age that you can always trust a police officer, I hope it still rings true. As I waved them down they pulled up to the sidewalk next to me and rolled down their window.

"Can we help you ma'am?" He had deep Italian accent and the usual Italian look, dark hair and darker skin.  
>"Hi yes I need to go down to the police station but I'm not too sure where it is." I admitted sheepishly. You think living here I would know where the damn thing was.<br>"We were actually heading down there now, you can ride in the back if you want."  
>"That would be a big help, thank you very much." I smiled and climbed into the back seat. It felt extremely weird being behind the cage and felt guilty just sitting here.<p>

"So what business do you have down at the station little lady?" The driver piped up and his accent was not as strong as his partners but was still Italian. "I'm going to see the commissioner, he wanted to speak with me about some things."  
>"Do we need to cuff you." He laughed along with the driver. I smiled but this was obviously police humour. "Oh no don't worry, I've been good I promise." At least in the law abiding way.<p>

"Don't you worry we will get you there in two shakes. In fact, let's give you the whole police ride experience." He stepped his foot down and pushed a button, setting off their siren and blue and red lights. Suddenly the traffic parted making our ride to the station a lot shorter and also ten times more terrifying. As he pulled into the parking lot next to the station I realised my hands had a death grip on the seat. I went to exit but realised the doors had no handles. A fear started in my chest and I was reminded of being in the van with the Joker. Feeling trapped and frightened. Suddenly the door opened and I was let out.  
>"Sorry about the doors, its made with criminals in mind."<br>"Don't worry about it." My voice slightly wavered at the end and the two police officers waved as they left me.  
><em>Well that was fun!<br>_You're me how can we have two different definitions of fun?!  
><em>I'm just as confused as you are.<em>

I headed into the station and was quickly directed to the commissioner Gordans office. As I glanced at the clock I passed I realised it was a lot earlier than I thought, it was only 10:30 and I already wanted to go home and sleep. As the secretary left me at the door I gave it a sheepish knock.  
>"Come on in." I heard and as I entered I realised the commissioner wasn't alone, standing near the window was Bruce Wayne. It's strange to see him in person when you've seen them in picture all over the papers and TV's. Let me tell you the pictures didn't do him justice, he was so tall dark and handsome I had to focus on not swooning right there.<p>

He reached out a hand to me to shake and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Bruce Wayne." I shook his hand gently and replied "Hi, I'm Katie Jones." I let go of his hand even though I didn't want to. He smiled at me and turned to Gordon. "We can continue this another time."  
>I realised I might have walked in and disrupted their conversation. "I'm so sorry would you like me to wait outside while you finish?" I made a move to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Bruce. "No don't worry, we're just old friends catching up. You're totally fine. I'll see you later Gordon, nice meeting you Katie" Flashing his smile he removed his hand and went to the door, but not before giving me a cheeky wink. As the door closed I'm sure I was blushing.<p>

The commissioner cleared his throat and stood up, he motioned for me to take the seat opposite his and I gingerly accepted. Glad I wasn't going to have to go to an interrogation room. He sat back down and I studied him for a moment. He had thick brown hair and a broad moustache. Even though I had only really seen him on the news I knew the voice as the one that called out to me at the bank as the Joker dragged me away.

"I'm sorry we have to meet under such circumstances, but I'm going to have to ask you some questions about the Joker." I nodded my head and prepared myself. "Any little details you can think of would be helpful it might not seem important but it could be." I nodded again and he took out a little notebook from his desk drawer and flipped it open to a blank page. "Ok. So miss Jones can you just walk me through your day leading up to the bank robbery."  
>I shifted in my chair and jumbled my memory.<p>

"Well I woke up and got ready for work. After my shift I went to the bank because there was some sort of problem with my account. When I arrived I was standing in the queue behind Robert-"  
>"Sorry miss Jones but who is Robert?"<br>"Oh Robert Taylor, he was the man who was stabbed."  
>"Oh yes of course." He quickly scribbled in his notepad, "Sorry for interrupting, carry on."<br>I nodded "And then a few minutes later the Joker and a bunch of henchman come charging in and start tying everybody up. Then one of his lackeys stabbed Robert for speaking out and the Joker just shot this guy. And walked off like there wasn't a dead body on the floor." I pushed the image out of my mind and tried to carry on with the story. "Then he started getting the teller to empty the cash into a bag while his goons carried on stealing from the safes. When he heard the sirens he tried to take Robert as a hostage but I knew he wouldn't survive so I volunteered instead."  
><em>You stupid ass<br>_Don't make me come in there.

"That was incredibly brave of you miss Jones."  
>"Or incredibly stupid." I smiled even though I was slightly shaking from having to re-live it. He laughed and began to jot down notes again. I carried on trying to not let my voice shake.<br>"So he took me and that's when you and your men came in." He nodded and kept writing.  
>"Then he shoved me into the car and drove off like a bat out of hell."<br>Gordon looked up from his notepad and took a gulp of coffee from his desk. "So what did he say to you while you were captive?"  
>Internally I was squirming at remembering our short exchange and shook my head. "I really wasn't in the car for too long so we didn't really speak. He asked my name and that was pretty much it." I decided to leave out the unintentional 'snuggling' part.<p>

"Did you pass anything memorable or something you recognised?" He asked still scribbling away.  
>"Not really but I knew we were in the narrows. I used to live on the outskirts so I knew we were there." He looked up from his notepad and shuffled around some papers, taking one out and reading it he said. "Ah yes you lived there, its still here as your current address have you moved?"<br>"Yes my landlord kicked me out for not being able to pay my rent." I said a little sadly.

He looked a little shocked behind his thick glasses. "Did he know what had happened?" He asked in a surprised tone. I laughed a little "Oh yes he even dropped off my stuff at the hospital. He was a bit of a bastard. I'm sorry am I allowed to swear?" commissioner Gordon laughed and said "I'm an officer not your school teacher." He smiled and then looked deep in thought. "Hold on this address seems familiar I'm sure something happened there the other night." He turned to his computer and tapped away for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. "Well looks like you moved out just in time. Looks like a few of the apartments were broken into and ransacked."

"Oh no you don't think it was the Joker do you?" I asked shakily. A little thankful I had been evicted.  
>He shook his head "It happened the night after the bank robbery, so it is very coincidental. But it's not the Jokers usual style to break into flats, especially low end ones. Oh god I'm so sorry." He looked very sheepish at what he had just said, but I wasn't offended. "No you're right, it was a shit hole." I laughed and he looked a little less embarrassed. "You're right he wouldn't have anything to gain from robbing that building, probably just some idiots looking to steal some stuff to pawn. Fairly common." I said and the commissioner clicked away again at his computer. "I'll check it out anyway. Better to be safe than sorry." He turned away from the screen and back to his little notepad.<p>

"So you were in the narrows and is that when you escaped?"  
>"Yes my grand escape. I jumped out of the car. I was too scared to just sit there." As if to remind me my body ached as if reminding me how well it went.<br>"The doctor did say you had some considerable damge." More rummaging through papers.  
>"Ah yes minor bodily bruising, extensive bruising and damage to your knee and a stab wound? Miss Jones did the Joker stab you?" He look very concerned and worried.<br>"No, no he didn't. It's when I jumped I landed in glass so that's what stabbed me." He visibly relaxed and put the papers back down. My bruises had actually healed really well and no longer visible on my face. That could be down to my super healing ability, or the magic of makeup. I hadn't really had a look at the rest of my body, reminding me I should probably shower….

"Has he attempted to contact you since?" My mind flashed back to the hospital and my fear that he was there. But then again the nurse said the medication for my pain was probably responsible for that and the rose. I replied honestly "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he left a rose by my bed in the hospital." Gordon looked completely baffled. "A rose?" He shifted his glasses and looked at me.  
>"Well I can't be sure, but someone left me one with a note saying 'get well soon. J'. I can't be sure that it's from him as it was signed J."<p>

He didn't say anything but seemed surprised. "Was there anything else? Did you see him come in or was anything out of place?" I shook my head and decided to leave out the dream, it was probably my warped brain trying to scare me. I'm my own worst enemy. Gordon nodded and took a few more notes, I peeked and all I could see was a mass of black marks. Looks like police officers writing is a notoriously bad as Doctors.  
>"I think that's all we need. Thank you Miss Jones for your time and co-operation; we have every available man working on this case. We will catch this madman and bring him to justice." He stood up and began rummaging around in his coat pocket. He handed me a small card as I stood up. "That's how you can contact me. If anything happens or you remember something, please don't hesitate to call me." He shook my hand and gave me a weary smile. I thanked him but before I left I had to ask him "You don't think the Joker will come after me do you? I'm not a target am i?" I hated to ask but I was a little frightened after I learned my old apartment was broken into along with others. He put his hand on my arm in a fatherly gesture "Don't worry, its far more likely he will go into hiding for a while. And it's not in his behaviour to go after individuals who aren't in the public eye. You'll be more than safe. If it would help I could assign someone to watch over you?" The thought of being followed even if by an officer didn't sit right with me.<p>

"It's ok don't fret about it. I'm sure your right. I just need the reassurance." I smiled and made my way out of the station. Stepping back out into the sun filled me with a sense of hope. Sure I was still scared at the prospect of a killer clown on the loose but as Gordon said, I'm no one the Joker has on his radar. I'm more than safe. I practically skipped off towards the bank with a new found sense of security. But then I felt a pair of eyes on me, looking around I couldn't tell where they were. But I was sure I was being watched. You know the feeling you get in your gut?  
><em>This is the hunger talking. Feed us for the love of god!<br>_ I shook my head and smiled, again my body trying to fuck with me. I decided to go to the bank and maybe then treat myself to a nice lunch. The feeling of being watched stayed with me but I pushed it to the back of my mind, hoping to occupy my thoughts with happier ideas.

*So phew long ass chapter. Again sorry it's not got a lot of action and explosions going on, I'm just trying to get things really set up at the minute. Figuring out where this going. As always please review, anything tips ect are greatly appreciated also don't hesitate to message me ^_^ I'll see you lovely guys and gals soon. Sarina x


	5. Chapter 5

As I started to walk towards Gotham Bank, I was a little worried about going back in, I mean the last time I was in there I was terrorized and then kidnapped by a crazy ass clown. But Gordon even said it, I'm not a target and then banks already been hit. It's probably one of the safest places right now.  
>I'll be totally fine. Wont I?<p>

As I stepped into the bank there was no queue seeing as it was still early in the day so I went straight to a teller to cash my cheque. I felt kind of happy the blonde chiwawa wasn't there, she probably quit after the robbery, and I probably would have too. The teller sitting behind the glass was a tired looking brunette, tapping away at a computer, as I walked up she turned and smiled.

"Hi how can I help you today ma'am?"  
>"I'm just here to deposit a cheque." As I reached into my pocket I realised I didn't even have my bank card, thinking back I must have left it when I was being served here last time. "But I don't have my bank card I actually left it here last time I was in. It was when the robbery happened so I totally forgot about my card." <em>And our common sense.i<em>

She looked confused for a minute and then realisation dawned on her face.  
>"Ohmygod! You're the girl! The girl from the news. I thought I recognised you!"<br>"Wait the news? What are you talking about?" Being in hospital I didn't exactly have access to the 6 o'clock news. And why doesn't everyone refer to me as "the girl" these days. I have a name.

"Oh yeah they said you were in hospital. Hold on I'll find the remote." She disappeared from my sight for a few seconds and when she came back she switched on a little t.v behind the counter of the bank, one of them small portable ones, she brought it closer so I could see. She flicked through some channels until she came to the news. They talked about some other happenings in Gotham and then finally.

"And in the headlines today the joker makes his second appearance this week." His face appeared taking up half the screen and the other half was a video of a burning building. "Last night the Joker threatened and then blew up a number of trains in Gotham's subway after his demands of batman unmasking himself went unanswered. Although there have been no reports of any deaths, there are many seriously injured civilians currently being treated at Gotham Central. Also there are two of his victims from his bank heist a few days ago, where he stole over 5 million dollars from one of Gotham's biggest banks. Miss Katie Jones and Mr Robert Taylor of Taylor Industries have been described as in stable condition and due for release later this week." A picture of me and Robert flashed on the screens for a minute and then went to cctv of the robbery. Creepily I was at the same teller booth today.

It was weird to watch myself on the footage; it was especially weird to watch myself being dragged off by the Joker. Never thought I would be in that position.  
>"Authorities are still urging people who have any information about the Joker whereabouts to step forward, but not to try and apprehend the suspect themselves, as he is extremely dangerous and heavily armed. This has been Irene Agnew, stay safe and have a good day Gotham."<p>

The t.v set went black as the brunette shut it off.  
>"See? You're practically famous!" She squealed, obviously more excited about this than I.<br>"Yeah that's great? I guess." She continued smiling and went off in search of my bank card. 

_Do you think we could score some free coffee somewhere seeing as we are kind of famous?  
><em>That's all you're thinking about right now? Really free coffee? We don't even like coffee!  
><em>No you don't like coffee, I happen to love it.<br>_What? We're the same person.  
><em>I still love coffee.<br>_Where's your off switch?  
><em>There's no escape from me. Together forever.<br>_That's oddly creepy.

As the teller came back, victoriously holding my bank card. She ensured me I could still take money out as the bank was being helped back onto its feet and soon they would be back at full capacity. Also stepping up their security, I told her about my bank being emptied and as she told me she would look into it and contact me, I gave her my mobile number and left. Productive day so far and I'm just getting started!

I couldn't decide whether or not to go to my old job and officially resign. Of course I knew my job wouldn't still be waiting for me and I didn't even want it. But it is probably the right thing to do. I mean maybe someone's worried about me; maybe they saw the news and would like to know how I'm doing. It's highly unlikely but it's possible. So I decided to make my way down to my old job, mostly for closure I guess._  
><em> 

As I headed down to my old work I realised how different Gotham city and the narrows really were, maybe that's why the narrows was its across the bridge. Maybe one day someone would blow up the bridge and leave all those poor people to rot in that hell. A lot of people probably would like that, rich people sometimes have that frame of mind, that if you don't have money, you're not important. Like how much you earn defines how much of a person you are. But then they make themselves feel better by donating their purse change to charities, acting like they care. And you know the news love that kind of stuff, taking photos and interviewing these 'philanthropists' about their hard work in these charities and how difficult it is to organise such big events. How they have to wipe up their tears with their wads of cash and cuddle their bars of gold to get to sleep every night.  
>But at least Robert and George weren't like that, I mean they saved me and they could have left me, let me go pay to my old job, and left me homeless on the street. No one would have blamed them of course, I wasn't their responsibility. But they helped me none the less. I think Charles fell into the afore mentioned category of assholes but he wasn't important to me.<p>

Mercifully Antinos bar and dinner where I used to work wasn't far into the narrows. It looks just as crappy as I left it. As I walked in, it wasn't as busy as it usually was this time in the morning. Usually people came in for their coffee and breakfast, but there was only an old man sitting in a booth reading a newspaper and a burly man sitting in the corner. I went up to the counter and almost immediately Antino came out looking as if he had just been woken up.

"Oh it's you." He grouchily said.  
>"Yes, it's me. Look before you get all-"<br>"- I bet you have come to beg for your job back. I'm a mercifully man and I will take you back. But you will have to work twice as hard for half the pay."  
>"One that's totally unfair and two I don't even want this shitty job anymore."<br>"What do you mean you don't want the job? Then why are you here?"  
>"I came to resign officially, I thought maybe you were worried about me. I have been in hospital after all."<br>"You're quitting? You got a new job? Who you working for, huh? Is it Joey? Its Joey from across the street isn't it! That bastard! He steals my wife now he steals my waitress! I'll kill him! Mamma always loved him best!" He threw his apron off and stormed out of the dinner…

_What the hell was that?!  
><em>I have no idea, is he shouting out there?  
><em>We should leave. Like now.<br>_That's a good idea.

Quickly walking out I seen Antino banging on his brothers restaurant door.  
>"Come out you coward! I'm going to slap the Italian out of you!"<p>

Deciding it was best to stay out of family conflicts I hurried away from the narrows, eager to get back to Gotham. My knee was starting to ache and I instantly regretted my decision to walk, like I have always been saying exercise is dangerous and bad for your health. Why does no one, myself included, ever listen to me?! As I was walking I decided the first bus I came across I would get onto.  
>But as I was looking to cross the road (road safety is important kids) I noticed a burly man walking behind me, not unusual, but it was off putting how he was staring at me. Sure my face is still a bit bruised from my swan dive out of a car but my make up was covering most of. It then dawned on me that it was the same man from the Antinos dinner, who was sitting in the corner. Was he following me? I crossed the road and looked for a shop, if he followed me in then it was safe to say he was probably stalking me and I should ring the police. If not then I guess I'm safe and it's just a big coincidence and I'm being overly suspicious.<p>

As I walked down the road growing ever more scared and wishing that he would stop or turn off somewhere, anything to ease the paranoia. I finally came across a little corner shop, the windows were plastered with posters, paint chipping off the frame but to me it looked like the garden of freaking Eden. I quickly pushed open the door and a bell rang over head. As I walked down the little isle I didn't hear the bell ring after me and the sense of relief that flooded through me was amazing. Maybe it's been the past week that has put me so on edge, all the huge changes to my life and the sheer drama of it all, I mean come on I'm lucky to still be breathing. Surely my life can't get even worse can it?

I grabbed the biggest bar of chocolate I could find and a bottle of Jack Daniels on my way to the cash register. Life problems can either be fixed with chocolate or copious amounts of alcohol, if not then you're fucked. Like really. I placed my items on the counter and started rooting around my handbag for my purse. The man smiled as he looked at what I was buying.

"Rough day?" He asked  
>"Pretty rough week, could I also have a pack of cigarettes?"<br>"Which ones?"  
>"Any is fine." He took a seemingly random pack down, bet they just so happen to be the most expensive too. He tapped away at his register.<br>"Will you be paying by cash or card?"  
>"Card please." He gave me the machine and I hoped the cheque was already cashed, they didn't look busy in there today and cheques usually cleared in a hour or so. And my little jaunt defiantly lasted an hour at least. I put in my pin and thankfully it was accepted. As I took my card back and put the contents of expert problem solving into my bag I asked the cashier. "Hey could I maybe use the back door? I'm a little suspicious someone followed me and I just want to get home."<br>He looked at me and then the front door "Yeah sure, just go down the little hall and to the left there should be a door leading out to the alley."  
>I looked and started down the hallway "Thank you sir!"<p>

As I went to take a left I heard the bell ring at the shop.  
>"Where is she?!" I heard a rough voice say.<br>"Who is where sir?" The cashier asked sheepishly  
>"Tell me where she went NOW!" I quickly changed my route and took a right into the store room. No way could I out run someone. I don't run! I don't jog! I don't even walk fast!<p>

I closed the door but left it open a crack to listen.  
>"She went down the hallway and to the left into the alley ten seconds ago!" The cashier squealed.<br>I tried to slow my breathing so he wouldn't hear me if he passed. Nothing more suspicious than a gasping sound coming from a door.  
>I heard heavy footsteps and they finally stopped at the end. It suddenly occurred to me that this guy might not know left from right. Oh fuck. Oh holy flying fuck. Please have a higher education than a 5 year old. He headed towards my door, the right door, you dipshit this is the wrong door! I could tell he was literally a breath away from coming in, his shadow blocking the light, his hand reaching for the handle. I didn't even get to have my whiskey and chocolate!<p>

"No sir the left door." I heard a quiet voice say.  
>"What?" The voice was scarier up close, maybe it was because I was pretty sure I was about to die.<br>"That's just the store room, she went out the left door that leads to the alley."  
>"I was just checking…Go back to your store asshole." I prayed he wouldn't check my door, but I'm atheist so I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way.<br>He stood at the door a couple of seconds more, then suddenly retreated and I heard the other door slam open and then shut. I gasped to catch my breath again and held my hand over my heart. Feeling it beating hard.

_That was way too close.  
><em>I know  
><em>We nearly died!<br>_I know  
><em>Why was he even following us?<br>_I don't know. I mean it can't all be coincidental can it? The flats being broken into, a guy following me from my old job, is the Joker watching me?  
><em>But remember we aren't even on his radar.<br>_Maybe the commissioner is wrong. Maybe we are on his radar. A big red dot on his radar.  
><em>Well. It was nice knowing you.<br>_Same here.

After my internal dialogue I decided it was probably safe to come out of the store room. As I stepped out the cashier was standing there.  
>"Thank god your ok!" He jumped onto me hugging me, after the initial shock of seeing him there I hugged him back a little. After all people just don't hug enough anymore. He let me go and took a deep breath.<br>"I was worried for a little bit there. See the back door slams whether you open it gently or not. So when I didn't hear it I really hoped that you came in here. Nearly had a heart attack when he reached for this door." He laughed. "You and me both." I smiled at him.  
>"Thanks for not telling him where I was hiding." He shook his head.<br>"Its no problem. I wish I didn't tell him anything but, he was a big guy, and I'm not exactly Batman."  
>"Yeah, where's the caped crusader when you really need him. I have to get going, get home as soon as possible." He smiled at me "Be safe."<br>"You too."

As I left through the back door, which does slam no matter how gently you open and close it, I walked quickly to get out of this alley. A little worried my pursuer might still be here. Thoughts of batman (ironically) flew to my mind (bad pun alert) and I wondered where in Gotham he was. Guess Bats really are nocturnal. I finally came to end of the alley and out onto the open streets. Safe populated streets. As I started walking again I went over the bridge, finally leaving the narrows way behind me. Suddenly a black Lamborghini pulled up alongside me.

"Hey need a ride?" A voice called out to me.  
>"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange men." I kept walking along the path. Even though a ride did sound nice. I have had enough risk taking today.<br>"I'm not strange." He said innocently. I stopped walking "For all I know you could be some sort of psycho killer, so thank you but no thank you." I bent down to see into the rolled down window, in case he pops up on Americas most wanted. As I looked into the window my face must of exploded into red from embarrassment.  
>"Mr. Wayne?! I'm so sorry, you're not a psycho." I straightened back up and thought about running. But as previously discussed I don't run…<p>

"Its not the first and probably not the last time anyone's called me that haha, so how about a lift. We look as though we're going the same way." I bent back down and he was sitting smiling at me. I decided I might as well, my knee was getting really bad.  
>"Sure thanks Mr. Wayne." I opened the door and took a seat, before I could even put on my seatbelt he was off like a greyhound.<br>"No problem and please call me Bruce." He flashed his oh so charming smile and sped up, weaving in and out of the lanes. Ok I get why people may call him a psycho, who drives like this?

"So any plans for today Katie?" He asked me. "No I just finished actually. Was just heading home."  
>He lifted one hand off his wheel to check his watch. "Home? Its only one, tell you what I'll take you out to lunch."<br>"Oh I-" He took a sharp turn cutting off my would have been rejection. I had my Jack Daniels to keep me company. He suddenly stopped and it was a wonder I didn't face palm the dashboard, who drives like this!?

He was out of the car and opening my door before I had time to take of my seatbelt, he offered his hand and I took it, not trusting my legs to keep me vertical.  
>"You know Mr. Wayne it's a road not an F1 track."<br>"Haha sorry I guess I do drive a little recklessly. And remember its Bruce." He released my hand but took my arm, guiding me into a small little restaurant.  
>"This is my little secret, found this place a few years ago, not too busy but serves the best food in Gotham, so no telling anyone ok?" He spoke in a whisper as if it really was a secret.<br>"I won't tell a soul. I never even knew it was here, it's nicely tucked away." As we walked in it was a small little Italian place. As if I hadn't had enough Italian madness today. The far wall on the left was lined with small booths and in centre of room was tables, the kitchen was on the right with two doors. As soon as we came in a small man came out, in full chef outfit.

"Ah Bruce! How good to see you again! Oh with such a lovely lady, hello!" He shook Bruces hand and then mine.

"Ciao." I shook his hand as he looked a little taken back.  
>"Lei parla italiano? (You speak Italian?)" I smiled, rattling my brain to translate.<br>"Non molto bene im paura. (Not very well I'm afraid.)"  
>"No no no. è perfetto. (No no no. It's perfect." He laughed and patted Bruce on the back.<br>"Avete una buona qui. Piuttosto troppo. (You have a good one here. Pretty too.)" He gave me a quick wink making me giggle.  
>"Grazie Angelo." Bruce shook his head smiling. First name terms with the Chef, he really must come here often.<br>Angelo showed us to a booth and went off to get some menus.

"You speak Italian?" Bruce enquired, obviously not expecting it.  
>"I worked in an Italian restaurant until recently, there used to be an old gentleman who came in and taught me little bits. When he passed I decided to learn it properly since I already had the basics down." I wasn't sure why I was so comfortable revealing information about myself like that. The thought of my past unexpectedly brought up some regret, I'm starting relatively fresh and my old life is behind me, it pulled on my heartstrings a little.<p>

"Well I'm sure he would be very proud." He gave me the first sincere smile since I met him, I smiled back as Angelo came back with our menus.  
>"Ora che cosa posso ottenere entrambi? (What can I get you both?)" He asked us, apparently very happy to be able to speak his mother tongue.<br>Bruce ordered first "Pollo Saltimbocca per me per favour. (Chicken Saltimbocca for me please.)"

"E per la signora? (And for the lady?)" Angelo asked.  
>"Il lasagne per favore. Grazie. (The lasagne please. Thankyou.)"<p>

"Ah finalmente! Una signora con un appetito. Bruce sei un uomo fortunato. (Ah finally! A lady with a appetite. Bruce you are a lucky man.)" I laughed and Bruce appeared to be having trouble translating. Angelo leaned down to me and said "Se ti stanchi mai di un ricco e potente uomo bello. Vieni a vedere me. (If you ever get tired of a rich, powerful handsome man. Come see me.)"

Bruce apparently had no trouble translating that and rolled his eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed and smiled so much.  
>"Tutte le bevande? (Any drinks?)" He asked still laughing. "Qualunque sia il vino si pensa Angelo. (Whatever wine you think Angelo.)" <p>

Angelo left and headed back towards the kitchen, I watched him go and when I looked back to Bruce he had a sad look on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked concerned.  
>"Sorry, no its nothing. Just wondering what a girl like you is doing down at the station talking to Gordon."<br>"You must watch t.v Mr. Wayne." I said, giving him just enough rope so he can hang himself.  
>"No I don't-"<br>"Liar." He looked taken back by my sudden accusation.  
>"Excuse me."<br>"You heard me. I might not have your million dollar education Mr. Wayne but I know a liar when I see one. So running into me was no coincidence then, you thought you would get a firsthand account from the poor girl kidnapped by the Joker. Well if you're looking for a play by play you can read the police report, which you no doubt have access to."

Angelo started coming back to the table, with an expensive looking bottle in his hand.

"Questo vino dovrebbe andare bene con il pasto. (This wine should go well with your meal.)" As soon as he heard the raised voices he turned around "Ora, non è un buon momento.(Now is not a good time.)"

Bruce looked a little guilty. "I already read that."  
>"Ha! Of course you have! What you want sordid little details. Sorry you'll have to get your sick kicks somewhere else." I stood up grabbing my handbag about to leave, when I turned I felt Bruce grab my arm. "Wait Katie it's not like that!"<br>I spun around forcing his hand off my arm "Don't touch me." I shouted.  
>He held up his hands "You are misunderstanding the whole situation, I'm only trying to help you." His voice was considerably lower than my raised voice but I couldn't help it I was so angry. "Really because last time I checked you weren't a police officer. Are you? Do you have a badge? No? How strange. You can't help me Mr. Wayne so don't pretend like you can." I turned around and headed for the door, Angelo was standing near the door looking upset. "Ci dispiace Angelo devo andare. (Sorry Angelo I have to go.)" I pushed open the door and rushed away from the restaurant. No doubt Bruce was about to come rushing out.<p>

Desperate to avoid that I took the back alleys, by no stretch of the imagination the best idea I have ever had, but better than having to talk to that self entitled prick. I dare someone to fuck with me right now; you do not mess with a mad lady, and I am livid. I quickly made my way through the alleys, angry but not stupid.

I quickly got back onto the busy streets; find me in this pretty boy. I integrated with the lunch crowd and made my way to the bus station, pretty sure of the direction I was headed in. Kind of anyway… I passed a cash machine on my way and decided to get some cash out. Never know I might need it. Hopefully I don't get mugged too, that would be fan fucking tastic wouldn't it. Be the best ending to my day.  
>Finally finding the bus station I checked the time tables and various routes, picking the one closest to my new apartment I sat down on the benches. I decided to get a ticket at the booth instead of fiddling around with change and I have ten minutes to waste, so why not waste it. I finished up with that and sat back down. I couldn't help but have the eerie feeling of being watched again, the paranoia set back in, and the image of the burly man following me jumped back into my mind. I lost him though; he couldn't have found me again, could he. And who was he anyway? I'm pretty sure I haven't met him before. I just wished my bus would hurry up, quickly looking at my watch I realised it should be showing up any second. As soon as it did I leapt onto the bus and took a seat, after a few more passengers boarded it set off and I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I felt safe, like I was in a big spacious metal cocoon of protection.<p>

I decided to occupy my mind with other things instead of think of the day's events. It was all too much and I didn't want to be the crazy lady who breaks down and cries on the bus. I can cry when I get home with my whiskey, chocolate and cigarette. I don't even smoke! It just seemed like I should buy some. Isn't that what people do when they are stressed, they smoke? I checked my purse and seen my lovely bottle of whiskey nestled safely next to my chocolate and small tracking signal. All safe and wait what. Confused I picked up the little device, turning it over in my hands it read W.E on the back. Wayne Enterprise? Oh you little whore.

The bus stopped, picking up some more passengers. An especially tattered looking man stepped up onto platform. "Can I get a ride?" He asked the driver.  
>"No money, no ticket." I stepped up instantly, "Where are you heading sir?"<br>"To the shelter." He smiled at me and I handed over the ticket fare.  
>"Thank you so much." I sat back down and beckoned him to sit next to me. I felt bad for what I was about to do, as he sat down I slipped the tracker into his pocket.<p>

"So what's your name stranger?" I asked making polite conversation.  
>"Names Lawrence Baxter." He said quietly, "Well I'm Katie Jones." I held out my hand for him to shake and he did so hesitantly. "Down on your luck Lawrence?"<br>"Just for now, I'll get back up on my feet soon." He smiled sadly and had a faraway look in his eyes. I grabbed my purse out of my handbag and took out all the remaining money I had taken out and waited till my stop. He was still looking into the distance when it stopped, I put the money into his hand "Good luck Lawrence, I'm passing on the kindness." He looked totally dumbfounded as I left the bus. As soon as the door closed I waved to him as he beamed at me, shoving the money into his pocket and waving back.  
>Now I feel less guilty about using him as a distraction for Mr. Wayne, I doubted he would mind, especially since I gave him $135. I walked the short distance to my apartment and walked in. Still not trusting the magic box of transportation I opted for the stairs.<p>

As soon as I got in I started on the whiskey. Hoping to find a glass I had no luck, well looks like I'm drinking from the bottle.  
><em>Oh classy Katie, we're drinking from the bottle really?<br>_Ah she speaks, haven't heard from you since dinner, why so quiet?  
>I took a swig of the whiskey, the harsh taste instantly filling my mouth, setting my taste buds on fire, but giving me a nice warmth.<br>_Isn't it a little early to be drinking, what is it three o'clock?  
><em>Don't change the subject.  
><em>Fine, you were acting like a raging bitch so I decided to back up.<br>_I was not a raging bitch! He was looking for details on the Joker, what does he get off to it?

_Oh come on seriously? Why not entertain for two seconds the idea he MIGHT just MIGHT HAVE BEEN actually trying to help your psychotic ass?! Are we that damaged that we can't trust anyone now? They aren't all Caleb. Not everyone wants to hurt us.  
><em>They can all go to hell for all I care. We aren't talking about that son of a bitch right now. I think I've been through enough for today. So stop it.

I took another large swig, hoping to silence this damn voice in my head.

_Ok we won't talk about him, how about we talk about Lilly. Little lill-_

"I SAID STOP!" Without meaning to I screamed out loud. The following silence was deafening. "Just stop it." I sat on the hardwood floor. The tears flowing freely from my eyes, the very thought of Lilly crushed me.

_I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that.  
><em>It's ok. But I can't talk about her right now. Let's just go to sleep. Ok?  
><em>Ok.<em>

Feeling too tired to go to my bed I grabbed my whiskey and crawled up onto the couch. Taking one last swig I curled up into a ball. Letting the whiskey fill my head I fell asleep.

Hardly even paying attention to the front door being opened….

****WAIT WHAT?! Cliffhanger ahoy! Muwhaha I know I'm a terrible person. I decided since I updated for the second day in a row, I might give you a little teaser. ^_^ Hope you like it, its another longer chapter around 5100 words so not shabby. Hope you enjoyed the little Italian lesson too, sorry if I messed it up but thought I would try something a little different. Please tell me what you guys think I'll hopefully have the next one out in the next few days. I wonder whos coming through the door? Are you guys as excited as me to find out? Till next time ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Good morning sunshine!  
><em>Oh god, you're still here?  
><em>Here to stay baby. How's the head?<br>_Pounding. This doesn't feel like the couch. Are we still on the couch?  
><em>No<br>_Where are we then?_  
>On the floor<br>_Oh ok…It's comfy.

I opened my eyes and thankfully it was pitch black. I could of sworn I had a light on when I went to sleep, must of switched it off. I lifted my wrist up trying to read my watch, the numbers kept moving about. I held it closer to my face and the light up display read 21:45. That was one long ass nap I would be happier with it if not for the jack hammer going off in my cranium. I put my hands up to my head clutching it; maybe I can squeeze the pain out.

_Are you still drunk  
><em>Yes, no, maybe. I don't know, can you repeat the question?  
><em>You're singing the Malcolm in the middle theme song, you're definitely still drunk.<br>_Not drunk, just tipsy.

I rolled onto my front, somewhere in my brain I reasoned if I laid like this she wouldn't be able to see me, therefore not talk to me; drunken logic.

_I still see you asshole.  
><em>No you don't… do you?  
><em>You need a shower<br>_I smell fine! To prove my point I sniffed myself, immediately recoiling, ok maybe I did need a shower.  
><em>Told you<br>_Shut up

I plodded my way to the bathroom, not exactly sure where it was but too stubborn to feel across the walls for the lights. I didn't really have a chance to explore this entire place much before Gordon called, so what better time to explore than at night in complete darkness. This way I can find all the places to stub my toe on, MOTHER FUCKER OUCH, found one, FUCKING WHORE, and make that two. I had ran through it but anything before whiskey is honestly blurry as hell.  
>Finally finding a door I opened it and felt across the wall for a switch, finding it I flicked it filling the room with light. Not the bathroom but I have found a small utility room with a washer and dryer on my journey. Good to know. I switched off the light and closed the door, might have been an idea to leave the light on to at least have a little illumination in this place; Hm shoulda, woulda, coulda.<p>

As I was feeling my way down I soon came to a hallway. Ah open space, danger zone. Any number of ninja could be in this hallway, ready to jump out at me, ready to attack. As it was actually impossible to see in the darkness there could have been a huge elephant sitting there and I would have no idea. Stumbling a little I felt around for a wall, finally finding it and bonus a door right next to it, opening it and switching on the light I found the bed room, already inside was a bed, a dresser and a closet.  
>I don't think I have ever owned such nice furniture, if this is a dream and I'm in a coma, do not wake me up. I went over to the bed first and then thought better of chucking my stinky body all over new covers, it's a thing of mine that I don't get in a clean bed until I'm clean myself. Is that weird?<p>

I did however see a little note, I picked it up and almost couldn't read the handwriting, the joker was a murdering psychopathic clown but at least his hand writing was legible.  
>Dear Katie, The furniture in your apartment was a gift from yours truly, think of it as house warming gifts. I'll be around when I'm let out of hospital to see how your getting on and checking up with George on if your fitting in with everyone alright.<br>See you soon Richard.

(Just in case you really can't read it)  
>Dear Katie, The furniture in your apartment was a gift from yours truly, think of it as house warming gifts. I'll be around when I'm let out of hospital to see how you're getting on and checking up with George on if your fitting in with everyone alright.<br>See you soon Richard.

I smiled at how thoughtful Richard was, I thought back to all my bad luck recently, but really the luckiest thing in my life was finding Richard, or at least him finding me. Sure there's been a hell ton of drama thrown in as well but you can't have a rainbow without some rain. I put the note back on the bed and stared at it, I'm going to sleep the fuck out of you. Happily I dragged my duffel bags over to the closet, with the full intention to hang my clothes up. Later.

I dug through them and brought out a pair of pyjamas, my fancy pyjamas, still with tags on pyjamas. I can still remember buying these, they cost more than any outfit I had ever bought and I could never justify wearing them but now, now was their time to shine. I hesitantly took the tags off them and laid them out, the top was a dusty pink colour with another layer of fine white lace, the bottoms were the same dusty pink but styled as mini bloomers, (Google mini bloomers, trust my they are gorgeous!) with a silk bow in the top side. Fancy pyjama's, your time has come. I took these, my toiletries, a towel, my hair dryer and my brush to the bathroom. I was going to have a shower and be cleansed of today's horrible events. I left the door of my bedroom open so I could see where I was going, the light illuminated the hallway somewhat and just a little further along the hall was the bathroom. Well it was the only door left so I prayed it was the bathroom. Wait no I remember now, last room bathroom.

I walked in recognising the bathroom. And the big claw bath tub. Baby I missed you!  
>I turned the hot tap instantly getting warm water, gradually heating up, I had to do all kinds of banging and hard labour to get tepid water at my old apartment, here it just does it! What kind of sorcery is this?! Letting that fill I turned my attention to the small counter and sink. Dumping everything onto it and taking my toiletries and towels closer to the bath in arms reach; this was going to be heavenly. Being impatient for my nirvana I started to undress, removing everything made me ache, seemingly every muscle I moved cried out in pain.<p>

_Shouldn't of slept on the floor  
><em>Shouldn't of jumped out of a car  
><em>Touché. <em>

My legs were the worst affected though, it screamed out when I removed my jeans, my knee was still purple and a little swollen, but healing. I probably shouldn't have aggravated it by walking so much, I should invest in either a Pegasus horse or a jet pack, but hey maybe both. I slowly, but surely, succeeded in my task and climbed into the bath eagerly immersing myself, glad for the heat on my sore body relaxing it almost instantly. Steam rose and filled the bathroom, already I could see the mirror fogging up. I leaned forward and switched the tap off when the tub was sufficiently filled, I laid back down trying not to fall asleep. I should have brought my whiskey with me the only known substance to make a bath better, that or wine I guess. I'm not lady like enough for wine, that's why I drink good cheap whiskey. Also it gets me drunk quicker so there's that, which is nice.

I sank further down until I was completely under the water, holding my breath I let the water totally embrace me. I enjoyed the total silence, the only sound I could hear was my heart, rhythmically beating letting me know, I was still alive. I slowly rose back out to breathe; times like these I wish I was a mermaid. There's an old legend that if a maiden drowned in the ocean or sea she would come back to life as a mermaid, but I'm not sure if it applies to drowning in the bath tub. My dreams of flippers and fins are apparently not to be. I took out my shampoo and conditioner from my little bag and begun washing my hair, deciding it needed some extra loving I let the conditioner soak in while I took care of the rest of my body. Grabbing a loofa and my soap I began to earnestly scrub myself clean, washing away all thoughts of clowns and stalkers, letting the stress just melt away. Baths are the poor man's therapy. When I felt clean again, finally, I just lay in the bath tub, unfortunately thinking about the past day.

Everything was going great, up until Bruce showed up. Well if you minus the bank robbery, the crazy clown, the hospital and the stalker it would all be dandy. I'm leaving my old life behind me, starting new, not the first time I've done that… But this time will be better. I have an excellent looking job, a beautiful apartment, I'm alone sure, but I'm safe. And hey single life works for me, no one steals my whiskey. Maybe I should get a cat, a guard cat, a tiger! Or maybe just a normal cat, I'll go to the pound tomorrow, get a furry little friend. But just one! Maybe two, but I'm not going all crazy cat lady with this, got to keep a balance.

And who puts a tracking device on someone anyway!? I'll tell you who crazy people! With too much money and too much spare time, so they follow people and track them. Well hope you enjoy homeless people Brucey, my buddy Lawrence will sure be happy to see your pretty boy mug.

I don't even know if he even bothered tracking it, he could have slipped that into my bag at any point of the day really, at the station, when I got into his car or even at the restaurant. There was an abundance of opportune moments to slip it in discreetly, damn snake.

_Maybe he accidently dropped his extremely expensive, well concealed tracking device into your bag  
><em>Repeat your sentence in your head. Come back to me when you're talking less crazy.  
><em>Ok he probably put it in there. Maybe he really does want to keep you safe though, maybe he actually cares<br>_what do you think he is, Batman? Come on what kind of guy who has everything he could want would dress up like a bat and prance about the city beating up bad guys and playing ring around the Rosie with the Joker and all the other crazies?  
><em>Maybe not, but he could still be a decent guy just trying to help<br>_Who would just try to help us? Sure he is charming and handsome but you know what so are all the psychotic serial killers!  
><em>Why do you always bring up the psychotic serial killers?! EVERY GOD DAMN TIME<br>_BECAUSE IT'S RELEVANT!

I sunk my head again, searching for the calm silence of before.

_What is it with you today trying to play hide and go seek with me. I'm in your god damn head you can't hide from me. Now get up before you drown your dumbass. I can see the headline now 'Girl escapes notorious killer Joker, drowns her stupid ass in her bathtub.'  
><em>I wish you were in corporeal form. So I could hit you  
><em>You say the sweetest things.<em>

I reluctantly came back to the surface unable to hold my breath any longer. Deciding it was for the best I reluctantly left my bath, we'll be united again my love, one day. I quickly towelled myself down and dried, quickly changing into my new pjs I felt as peace again and god damn fancy too. After drying and brushing my hair I was ready to get into bed and dream of fluffy bunnies and rainbows. I left the bathroom and thought I would get the rest of my whiskey just to help me sleep. I padded through back down the small corridor to the sitting room, reluctantly admitting defeat and feeling across the walls for the light switch. As soon as light lit up the room I looked around for my bottle, I was sure I had left it in here right next to the sofa.

I glanced toward to kitchen and there it was on the kitchen counter. Not where I had left it.

What the hell? I looked around confused, who moved my bottle? Did I move it? Why wouldn't I remember that? I'm not that drunk, I remember everything but. All sorts of explanations filled my head, aliens, magic, Obama. But I doubt the president of the USA was relocating my whiskey bottle. I took the bottle and giving the room one final look decided to forget it and sleep it off. Things always make more sense in the morning, the dark fills you with nothing but paranoia and nightmares, and I had enough of both of them already.

I switched off the lights and glanced at my watch, 11:25, the night is still young. A little freaked out by moving bottles I decided I would evade sleep just a little longer, make sure nothing was coming to get me. I finally settled on putting my clothes away in my new closet. I dragged my duffel bags inside and started emptying them out, my clothes and shoes began to spill out, also falling out was the small pistol I kept for safety. Shoving the pistol in a drawer I began to hang my clothes up in some sort of orderly fashion and then my shoes. Finally finished I looked around and happily my closet didn't look as bare as before, still lacking in clothes but we can sort all that out another time. Who can refuse a good shopping trip, especially when you have real money to spend? Happily pleased I looked at my watch, 12:50. Damn ok now it is bed time, tomorrow is my first day of work, I picked up one of the duffel bags and shoved it into a cupboard, next one went too but something caught my eye inside it. I opened it and stuck my hand in feeling around for the object, the hands came across a smooth surface and I pulled it out. A playing card, what? Why is this in there? I looked in the bag again but couldn't see the rest of the deck, unaware I even had a deck of cards. I shoved the duffel bag away and took the card to my room. Turning it over it was just a lone joker card, no writing or anything of real significance added to it. I got into bed and gave it one last look; it was just a joker card, nothing unusual.

Realization then hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a Joker card. It was _his _calling card. I dropped it as if it was hot and burning my finger tips. I grabbed the phone sitting on the bedside table and immediately didn't know who to call, the police, the FBI the navy? Who was going to take me seriously? It's a playing card, a slightly ominous one yes, but just one playing card. It wasn't painted with blood or set to explode, it was harmless. You know what I know I bet it was my asshole landlord! He was the one who packed my bags! I set the phone back onto the cradle and hugged my arms around myself.

_Maybe we should call the cops just to be safe.  
><em>What police police I found a card. We'll be over right away ma'am!  
><em>It could be him though!<br>_It was probably the landlord, he knew what happened, probably thought it was a great laugh. A final fuck you as a goodbye.  
><em>But what if-<em>  
>What if pigs flew and cats barked? There's no need to jump to conclusions, we're always super paranoid at night.<br>_I would feel better if we called the cops.  
><em>Compromises we'll call Gordon in the morning and let him know. I'll go get his card right now in fact.

I stood up and was about to go to the front door where my coat and bag were discarded from earlier, then I heard a bang. Not a loud a car just hit a tree or gunshot bang but more like a soft thump. Like something cushioned but heavy had fallen. I jumped back from the door and suddenly panicking raced into the closet, and started looking for my pistol. It was a simple black Glock 17 pistol I kept for self defence. My dad had given it to me for my 18th birthday, I'm not saying it wasn't a weird gift but what father doesn't worry about their little girls? He taught me how to use it and wouldn't let me fire it until I could dismantle it and put it back together again. He took me to target practice when he could and I got to be a pretty decent shot, which is impressive to me as I had no hand eye co-ordination. This was my first time actually using it though, could I shot someone? I never went hunting; I never shot a target that was breathing, and moving. Steadying myself, I wasn't absolutely sure there was someone here, it could be my over active imagination and alcohol induced dream.

I took a deep breath and readied my pistol. I ejected the clip to check if it was loaded, looking there was still 4 bullets left in there, as my daddy used to say, "If you can't kill it with 5 or less bullets it isn't going down and you better run." I pushed the clip back in and turned the safety on, didn't want to accidently shoot the floor while I was moving. I crept out of my closet with pistol in my hands, ready to CSI this bitch. I silently crept out of my room, moving towards the bathroom first, softly pushing the door open I swept the room holding my gun in front of me ready to take aim and fire. Thankfully it was empty and I had the urge to shout clear, but unfortunately I wasn't on CSI, I frowned, I couldn't be serious in serious situations. Was this a psychological problem?

I stepped out of the bathroom and moved down the corridor, not paying attention the small closed utility room I instead turned on the lights and looked around the kitchen, again nothing. The sitting room was pretty open space and it would be hard to hide in here. Nothing was out of place. I was going crazy and hearing things. Bah check me into Arkham stat. I finally relaxed in let the gun fall to my side thankful I had it but as usual it wasn't needed. Safe for another night I guess. I set off back to my room, thinking about what I would tell George tomorrow or if I would even mention this little fiasco to him. Passing the small utility the door was ajar. Wasn't this closed before? I opened the door checking it and there was nothing inside, mustn't have been closed properly. Remembering why was I was originally out here for I shut the door and went to the front door. Picking up my coat I rifled through the pockets and found the card commissioner Gordon had given me earlier. I'll call him at some point tomorrow just to check in. I unlocked and locked the doors again just for peace of mind and walked off back to my room, to finally get some sleep.

I placed the card next to the phone in my room, crawled under the clean covers and put all madness out of my mind. Instead I filled it with imaged of Johnny Depp and tried to slip into a nice dream. Oh why Mr. Depp I would love to see your villa in Paris. Despite my fears of the past 24hours I slipped into my dreams with a small smile on my lips.

*If you got a notification for a new chapter yesterday it was because I posted this but decided it wasn't nearly long enough and decided to lengthen it. I don't know if I'm really 100% happy with it but meh its done now :P. The next chapter is going to be different from this one and not in Katie's point of view, we will be following someone else, oh intrigue! It's something a little different, but why not change things up and keep it interesting. If it's not well received and you guys don't like it then we won't do it again, lesson learned, but who knows you might like it. So keep an eye out.  
>Till next time x<p> 


	7. Little note x

Hi so not a new chapter and feel free to skip this if you would like :)

But i just had to say this to someone. I was recently added to a community called **OC's from hell.** (Oc - Origional character)

Heres the link. community/OCs-From-Hell/77465/

Now usually i don't let stuff like this even get to me and i brush it off, everyones entitled to their own opinions and such. But its annoying that this person feels like they have this right to judge my story when its barely off the ground. I think i was added when chapter two was out? And you know what? This story is for me and people who might enjoy it, im not trying to impress anyone or prove a point. I had an idea and i thought hey fuck it i'll put it out there. I know you cant please everyone, and obviously i know this isn't everyones cup of tea but you know what? Go fuck yourself.

How dare you make me feel like crap about my fanfiction. I have never told anyone their writing sucks or anything like that, this is supposed to be a place where you can put things out there. And yes im open to criticism i think it can help you improve as long as its constructive and helpful. Not just yeah your character and concept suck, i'll sneakily put you in a little list of stories i hate. You hate my story? Ok then don't read it. I'm not sitting behind you with a gun pointed to your head making you read am I? Theres literally thousands of other stories you can read that will be right up your alley and if mines not it then thats ok. But don't put me down just because you don't like it. Just go read something else don't add me to your hate list.

I love writing and at the minute i'm going through a lot of shit in my life and this helps me to escape into a world that isn't my own and helps me forget my problems for a little bit. Its escapism and practice, so you know what? Fine. Put me on your list along with 263 other stories, i'm not going to stop writing because you don't like my story, because its not for you its for me.

Anyway i'll be using your little list to find other stories because you actually put a lot of good ones up there, so cheers mate.

Sorry for the rant i just felt a little hurt. But hey some people just like making everyone else feel like shit.

I won't be losing sleep over it, anyways fuck them. Me and my story are fabulous haha ;)

Anyways new chapter out soon, and ironically it DOES suck haha but trying out new things so blah :)

But yes you should check out the list it has a lot of good stuff on there haha ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Ding dong bitches ;) I'm back haha. Kudos if you get the supernatural reference . So new chapter, seven already, I don't think I have ever written so much for a fan fiction. But anyway I was torn between having it in the Jokers view or Bruce/ batman's, finally deciding it would be Bruce. After all the Joker is full of mystery and secrets isn't he. So get ready, strap yourselves in and please keep all appendages inside the fan fiction at all times.

Also looking over the last chapter I realised you can't write in different fonts on the site, which sucks because I picked out a font for Richards handwriting but it appeared normal so damn haha.

Trying to run out after Katie was an in vain attempt when she left, I couldn't see her anywhere and the amount of people was only getting larger. Good thing I slipped the tracking device when I was at the station this morning into her handbag, hopefully she goes back to her apartment and I don't have to worry about her, I had bigger fish to fry like the Joker. Being quiet for a few days I had no doubt it was one of his goons he sent to tail the girl. What was so special about her? She was just some girl. Sure she was smart, had a fiery temper and wasn't afraid to put someone in their place, but wasn't he into the more psychotic kind of girl? Getting back into my car I picked up the file I had placed under my car seat this morning. The file she had accurately guessed I already accessed and read. I flipped it open and looked at her picture, she wasn't ugly by any means but she wasn't a super model either. She was average. What stood out to the Joker so much? So much that he would spend his time following her, what has caught and held his attention. Sure I'm glad to have a small respite from the explosions and fighting but it felt too much like the calm before the storm. Something would happen sooner or later and I'm damn sure some girl isn't about to get caught in the cross fire.

I decided to go back to the manor, catch Alfred up and plan my next move. No doubt he'll have something to say about how I handled the situation but at least he would give me honesty and help me. He was one hell of a butler. Racing back through the streets to get home something Katie said came to mind "You know Mr. Wayne it's a road not an F1 track." I smiled as I remembered; maybe that's what attracted the Joker, her sense of humour. Sure she wasn't a stand up comedian but she was witty. She also called me out immediately when I tried to find out more, not even hesitating. I liked that, I'm so used to women throwing themselves at me and even if I'm acting like a complete jackass, they just take it. Never challenging me, just sitting there doe eyed, hoping their passive attitude will land them the elusive bachelor Mr. Wayne. She didn't give a crap that I was a multimillionaire, that I was Bruce Wayne, she put me in my place immediately. True she probably hated me now but I would rather she hated and me and was safe than loving me and dead. I was back at the manor soon enough. Parking up Alfred met me at the door.

"Ah back so soon Master Bruce, I thought you were having lunch with Miss. Jones?" As soon as I got in I was getting grilled. Typical.  
>"We did." I replied. "But as soon as I asked about the Joker she left. Not before telling me off though." I looked at Alfred who had his eyebrows raised. "Really master Bruce. She sounds lovely; we must have her round for tea." I walked past Alfred heading inside.<br>"May I ask the sudden interest master Wayne? This is out of character for you."  
>"She lived through an encounter with the Joker, not many can say that."<br>"Well not wanting to brag Master Wayne but I have."  
>"Yes Alfred, but you're not being stalked by the Joker."<br>"Now now master Bruce you don't know that."  
>"Call it an educated guess then."<br>Walking through the house we arrived quickly at the bat cave.

"So master Wayne what will you do?"  
>"I'm tracking her. I slipped a tracker in her bag when she was at the police station this morning"<br>"In my day we gave girls flowers."  
>"It's for her own safety."<br>"I doubt she'll see it that way sir."  
>"No I don't suppose she will. But as long as she is still alive to hate me I don't really care. I don't need to make friends Alfred."<br>"It wouldn't kill you to have one master Bruce."  
>"No but it might kill them. Anyway I have you Alfred."<br>"Master Bruce I do not count. Wouldn't it be more effective to start trying to find the Joker, go straight to the root of the problem?"  
>"I need to know why he is so interested in her Alfred. What is about her? He has never been quiet for this amount of time after a heist, there's usually something, anything. Instead he is completely focused on her."<p>

I opened her file again on the bat computer; she was unusually clean for someone I'm looking into.  
>"There's nothing Alfred, no incidents, no warnings. For Christ sake she doesn't even have a speeding or parking ticket!"<br>"Well Master Bruce maybe you can give her one from your extensive collection." Alfred said dryly.  
>"Ok, she has already mocked my driving today. I don't need it from you too."<br>"I really do like this girl." He chuckled.  
>"And dare I say Master Bruce she is pretty." Her picture was up on the screen, as I looked at it and I had to somewhat agree. She had shoulder length red hair and doe like green eyes. Her features were soft and in the picture she was smiling. Maybe I'm just used to looking at mug shots but she was pretty. Averagely pretty, get your head in the game Bruce.<p>

"Oh yes, Gordon sent you an email master Bruce. It has Miss Jones statement and some other information he thought you would like to know."  
>"Thank you Alfred." I tapped away at the computer bringing up the email, as I begun reading I asked Alfred "Hey read this. Now is it just me or does her statement seems off to you?"<br>"Off sir? How?" I turned away from the screen for a second, "She says the Joker did nothing but ask her name and then he just basically let her escape? When does the Joker let anyone just escape like that? Would have been more in his nature to shoot and dump her dead body by the road. Why even take a hostage? He usually likes to shoot his way out."  
>"Well sir it does say that the Police suspected the intended victim was Richard Taylor. Isn't he the retired tycoon of Taylor industries?"<br>"Not retired no. But I did hear since he was hurt his eldest son has taken over and is acting as the company director for now. So she sacrificed herself instead. Is she brave or just crazy?"  
>"In my opinion sir, they are both the same thing."<p>

"Wait look at this. Her old apartment was broken into. Seems like the Joker really does wants to find this girl. After she left the station she went to the bank and then back to her old job, he probably had someone watching the place seeing if she would turn up. But she managed to lose him. Wonder if he knows where she is now."  
>"Master Bruce is she supposed to be the small red dot?" Alfred was looking at the monitor I was using to keep tabs on Katie.<br>"Yes she is why?"  
>He looked a little concerned "Then why is she in the narrows?"<br>"You don't think the Joker found her do you?!"  
>"I don't know sir, maybe its best you go find out."<p>

I was in disguise trying to track Katie down, if she stopped for two seconds maybe I could. Upon entering the narrows I wondered how the hell I was going to find her in all these streets and back alleys especially since I didn't have my car, deciding to disguise myself as one of the many homeless people I figured the bat mobile would be out of the question. Following the tracking device narrowed the search down considerably but I still had to be on constant guard. Especially since the narrows is one of the Jokers favourite hunting grounds.  
>I began to finally close in on her location but instead I was at a soup kitchen. Deciding it was most probably not a cover for the Jokers hideout I decided to take a look around. The tracker showed she was in the building but I couldn't see her anywhere. The thought came to me that maybe she had her bag stolen, or maybe she found the tracker. Maybe I didn't give her enough credit, it wasn't greatly concealed and about the size of a quarter. If she happened to empty her bag she would find it easily. Why was she being so difficult with me! I'm trying to help her! I took one last look around the soup kitchen and decided to check her apartment; thanks to Gordon I knew her new address.<p>

But seeing as I was already in this part of the narrows I might as well check out her old apartment that was robbed. Of course Gordon knew it was no mere coincidence but telling Katie anything different would only serve to scare her even more. Better she was kept mostly in the dark on this matter or she could mentally unravel, she seemed strong minded enough but, this is the Joker. He plays for keeps. Patrolling this area enough as Batman I knew my way around, mostly. It looked a lot different up on the rooftops. I could of course jump around up there and find my way faster but they may think a new masked crusader has come to Gotham. A new homeless vigilante now that would be very interesting. Maybe I should bring the idea up with Alfred. Finally finding Katie's old block it was easy to see which was her old apartment, it was most probably the one with all the smashed up windows. Might as well have a look around while I'm here.

Going in through the front door was a novel approach for me and I had thought I might have a bit of trouble but no one came out to stop me. As I passed doors not one opened to reveal a nosy neighbour or curious tenant, must be used to people coming home late. Going up the stairs it was obvious which of the apartments had previously been Katie's, the knocked down door was a clear indication. The police report did state that it had been robbed as well as a few more of the apartments on this floor but this had been demolished. The door was off the hinges on the floor, pushing past the police caution tape I went in to further investigate.

The apartment was devoid of most belongings, it was mostly just furniture, and there was no sign of anyone actually ever living here. The furniture, although a more apt description would be bits of furniture, littered the floor. Shards of wood and glass lay on every available surface and the windows had been totally knocked out. This place wasn't robbed it was destroyed. There were bullet holes in the walls there was nothing that hadn't been smashed or totally obliterated. Thankfully no blood to be seen. Looks like someone let a raging bull inside and said 'Go crazy', well that's pretty accurate description of the Joker…. Very accurate actually.

Going further in there wasn't much to the little place; it was barely bigger than one of the rooms in my mansion, which sounds strange while I'm dressed as I am. My best guess would be the Joker came here looking for Katie and was a little bereft when she was nowhere to be found.

He then proceeded to have a temper tantrum and wreck the spot, his lackeys probably raided some of the other apartments while they waited for him to finish, thankfully no casualties with is why Gordon thought it might just be a coincidence but there was no denying Katie's old apartment was hit hard.

I went back home to the manor first though, walking around as a homeless man was extremely uncomfortable and would be more conspicuous in the wealthier part of Gotham Katie now belonged to. I of course couldn't waltz in and expect everything to be forgiven so I would have to be her silent hidden guardian for the time being. It was a better plan than her being in police protection, was impossible to tell who was still loyal to the force and who was lining their pockets on the side.

I waited until it got dark; after all it would be more than a little strange for me to be walking about in broad daylight dressed as Batman. While I was there I told Alfred about Katie's old place and showed him the pictures I took, we both agreed it was most probably the joker and that he was more than likely trying to hunt her down. Hopefully her moving to the other end of Gotham would slow him down a bit and give me some time to plan her safety.

After changing into my batman suit I went to Katie's current place, hoping to watch over her for a little bit. After arriving I managed to find a perch that looked into her living room, a balcony would have been more comfortable but who am I to complain.

Looking in through the living room window I could see she must have been home because her light was on, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Shifting across the ledge I tried to get a better vantage point, ah there she is. Aw she is asleep on the couch, that's kind of adorable. As she stirred in her sleep I thought about how cute she looked sleeping, then she suddenly she stirred too far and fell off. She landed with a magnificent thud nevertheless it didn't seem to wake her. But Ouch, that was going to hurt when she woke up. Her window was unlocked so I let myself in; she should really lock this thing at night any kind of weirdo could get in.

Closing it behind me I walked over to where Katie was on the floor. Should I move her to her bed or back on to the couch? I spotted the bottle of Whiskey sitting half empty of the floor. Well that explains it. I put my arms under her and slowly lifted her back onto the couch; she might hurt herself sleeping on the floor like that. I turned picking up the bottle as I went and went to her front door, making sure it was locked and secure, well it was an ok lock but Katie would need something sturdier to keep someone out. These locks were really just a failsafe, enough to keep out nosey neighbours but not someone who really wanted in to your apartment. I can take care of that.

Setting the whiskey down on the counter I decided to open it up and smell it, and immediately regretted it. It smelled like paint thinner and I would bet the taste wasn't better either, lovely girl but horrible taste in alcohol. Thinking about Katie I turned back around, in time to see her fall off the couch again. Either she really liked the floor or she was just an over active sleeper. Deciding it was probably best to leave her I switched off the lights and left through the window. Hoping she would stay out of trouble for at least one night.

And FIN. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of trouble writing it actually it's very hard to write a character that's already created and try and get into their heads. So sorry if it sucks but it's the best I could do. I tend to realize after I post that some things seem out of sync or I get stuff wrong so I'm very sorry about that, I do try but my head goes at 100mp sometimes and my poor hands have to try and keep up. Also sorry if this will disappoint but I'm not following the TDK plot line really, some of the events will be in here but some of them wont. Im just making it up as I go along really, I don't have a laid out plan for this so sorry, but hopefully you guys are enjoying it ^_^ And feel free to leave a review its makes me all warm and fuzzy inside x


	9. Chapter 9

At 8 o'clock this morning my alarm clock decided to sing me the song of its people. Loudly.  
>I batted away at the night stand trying to hit it and after many initial misfires I finally got it and thumped the life out of it. I sat up trying to wake myself up; I had to get ready for work after all. I went over to the closed curtain of my bedroom and threw them open.<br>"Holy fuck, that's bright!" Getting such a shock from the light streaming through my window I fell back and landed on my ass.  
><em>I'm so happy that you're so smart, like really wow<br>_Aha but now I'm fully awake  
><em>Normal people drink coffee to wake up, not momentarily blind themselves. Asshat.<br>_That's beautiful, is that Shakespeare?  
><em>Hey there's only room for one sarcastic bitch in this head of yours.<em>

Refusing to let myself get, well myself down. I made my way to my closet, hoping I had something that looked half professional like. Even remotely would do for me. As I shifted through my clothes I picked out a pencil skirt which ended just under the knee and a white blouse, this is what professional people wear right? I quickly dressed and went through to my dresser to put on some make up and try to tame the wild beast that is my hair. Finishing up I suddenly remembered last night and what happened, the whiskey, the floor, the joker card, the noise. I wasn't as scared now that it was light but I still felt uneasy. Thinking rationally I could explain it all away. I probably moved the whiskey in a drunken state; the noise could have come from the apartment downstairs or upstairs, or even my imagination, the joker card though. Was it a sick joke from my previous landlord or was it actually from him? I went over to the floor next to my bed to pick it up, looking it over it looked old so defiantly not from a new pack. And it stank of gasoline and something else I couldn't place. Now I know my landlord wasn't an arsonist so where would the smell of come from? And the card was blackened around some of the edges, like it had been burnt a little. It seemed like a little too much trouble for my landlord to go through just to scare me, all signs were pointing where I didn't want them to go. I went to pick up Gordon's card to give him a ring just to be safe and feel more secure, but the card was gone, in its place was a note.

Don't tell.

All it took were those two words to fill me with dread, he had been here, he had been in my apartment. Oh god no. I'm fucked I'm totally and completely fucked. So he was the noise, he moved my whiskey and he left the Joker card. I let the note fall from my hands .So now he was taunting me he was telling me he knew where I was and what I was planning to do. He was trying to fuck with my head and scare me.  
><em>It's working, for one I am fucking terrified.<br>_No you're not, we are fine. We are going to go to work and get donoughts.  
><em>Now normally the mere thought of donoughts fills me with inexplicable joy, but is this really the time? He was here, he knows where we are!<br>_You know I might get one filled with cream and have it with sprinkles on it.  
><em>You can't pretend like this isn't happening!<br>_But then again I'm feeling frisky, I may the popping candy topping.  
><em>You're hopeless and we are going to die.<em>

There was a knock at my door and shoving on some shoes I ran to open it.  
>"George!" I said opening the door to reveal my new boss. "What are you doing here?" Stepping back to let him in I went to grab my handbag and shove my things inside it.<br>"Truthfully I came to check you were awake and remembered today was your first day." He looked sheepish "but I see you're more than ready. I brought coffee and donoughts. I didn't know what flavour you would want so I just grabbed a few."

"That's so kind and thoughtful thank you." I smiled at him as he handed me my coffee and the box, I opened it and immediately shoved one in my mouth. Grateful for the sugary taste to take over my taste buds, I started shooing George out of the door. "We have time you know, work doesn't start till nine." I kept shooing, and closing the door behind me I locked it and then re-checked the locks. Perfectly safe, well I at least hope. "No no George we must get to work there is much to do and I'm ready." He started moving without my shooing now, "I didn't take you for the 'early bird catches the worm type.' If I'm honest."  
>"Well in all honesty I'm a second mouse gets cheese type but I need out of the apartment, fresh air and all that." And as far away from the Jokers taunting as I could get. We took the stairs and I tried to pay attention to George talking about the company, but all I wanted to do was get to a phone as quickly as possible. The Joker would not scare me, I was going to call Gordon and I wouldn't let him bully me about. We reached the lobby and headed out the front door to Georges awaiting car. As he hoped into the driver's seat I slid into the passengers. As soon as he started the car, the radio came on and I jumped about three feet into the air.<p>

"Fucking hell!" I shouted from fright.  
>"Oh Katie I'm sorry, damn I didn't realise it was so loud, I'll turn it off." Feeling terrible for shouting and probably scaring him, I apologised "No I'm sorry, I just got a fright. Haha I'm a bit jumpy this morning ya know? Everything that's happened has been you know been kind of scary and stuff. I'm just on edge at the minutes."<br>"I'm sorry Katie, I wish I knew what you were going through but honestly nothing like that has ever happened to me. And then on top of all you're going through at the minute you had to move. Must be hard to pick up your life and move it just like that. I'm sorry."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't the first time, but he didn't need to know that, and I didn't want to even think about my past right now. It was my present I was worried about and my future if I even had one. "It's ok George. Let's just get to work; I want to dive right into it. Now I'm armed with coffee and donoughts, I can handle anything you have to throw at me!"

I so could not handle what they were throwing at me. Pulling up and parking to the building it was freaking huge! I expected King Kong to be chilling up there or something. How big did a building need to be? Was Richard compensating for something…?  
>As we made our way in it was swarmed with people, all of whom were bustling around, seemingly in their own worlds, talking on phones or shuffling through papers or heading in and out of doors. It was a beehive of activity.<br>"I thought you said you opened at nine?" I glanced at my watch, "It's only 8:40."  
>"Well technically that's when business hours start but the buildings open most of the night. A lot of people stay and finish work or come in super early to get a head start. It's kind of a cut throat business."<br>"Do I have to cut anyone's throat?" I asked curiously.  
>"No you're totally safe, don't worry."<br>"George that reminds me, what do you do? I don't even know what kind of business this is." Well might as well be honest about my ignorance.  
>"Well our main business and biggest source of revenue is computer and technological work, but we also do work in medical and pharmaceutical research and most recently we are expanding into science related work."He told me as we went to the elevators, damn I hate these things.<p>

"Could we not take the stairs?"  
>"Can you walk up 40 flights of stairs?" I hung my head and pushed the button for the elevator in defeat. "You ever watched 'What floor'?" I asked as we made our way into the overcrowded elevator.<br>"No, what's it about?" As the door closed I started to describe the movie to him "Well it's these 5 people who get trapped in an elevator, which weirdly looks exactly like this one. And they hear all these weird scratching noises coming from the top and suddenly this raptor drops in and eats them all, none of them can even try to fight back. It's horrifying, there's blood and guts everywhere and when the doors finally do open there are all his raptor buddies and they go off and kill all the people in the building." When I finished I realised the whole elevator was very quiet. As the door dinged stopping at the next floor nearly everybody left after hesitantly stepping out.  
>"That movie sounds, delightful?" He said when the doors closed again.<br>I began laughing "thanks, I totally made it up."

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open which only encouraged my laughter. I held up my hands "I'm sorry but I don't like crowded small spaces. It's the only thing I could think of to get them out of here." He began to laugh with me as we ascended to our floor up high.  
>As our laughter died down I seriously asked George "So what do you do around here?"<br>"Mainly I'm managing the small science sector. It's still in the baby stages so my dad let me take it over. It's the most interesting for me. George handles the big money accounts and the computer sector. And my other elder brother Fred manages the medical sector; it basically manages itself though so he was more time to spend with his family."

So he was the one Robert was talking about when I first met him, the one with the daughter called Adrianne. I nodded along with everything he was saying. "But the basics are we just over see everyone else doing all the work." He smiled as we stepped out of the elevator, the floor was a bustle with people, George led me down the hallway to a large office, as he shut the door I was pleased for the peace. It was a large spacious room; one wall was floor to ceiling windows which overlooked the city. "I think this is one of the prettiest views in Gotham." I stood by the window and looked over the city. George came up beside me "It's my Dads old office; he said the exact same thing when he showed it to me. Since the building got bigger his office was moved higher. So I got it, pretty sweet deal if you ask me."  
>"You can't even hear any noise from up here, no sirens no shouting. It's so peaceful."<p>

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" A voice from the door startled both of us, giving me a mild heart attack I turned around, darkening the doorway was Charles. "Just showing Katie the office." George said moving over toward his desk. I hadn't said a word but Charles kept his gaze locked onto mine. "I see." He finally moved his gaze away from me and to George. "Forgot to mention little brother, Bruce Wayne is coming over this morning. He was interested in our new science sector and was interested in knowing more."  
>George looked wide eyed "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I have nothing prepared!" He started riffling through his desk and through folders. His brother only smiled. "Did I not? Must have slipped my mind, well little brother you better work fast he said he would be arriving at 9:30. You have oh about 30 minutes. I'll see how you're getting along later. Bye for now. Goodbye Katie." He raked his eyes up and down me once more before leaving. He was purposely setting George up to fail, what a snake. I don't care if he is related by blood to Richard and George that guy is an asshat.<p>

"Damn Katie I don't have anything to show Mr. Wayne." Oh great TWO asshats will be annoying me today.  
>"Can you not just wing it?" I offered, George only looked at me like I grew two heads.<br>"This is Bruce Wayne. I can't 'wing it' with Bruce Wayne. I need charts I need diagrams I need numbers and oh god." He sat in his chair and put his hand in his hands. "I'm doomed. Dad's going to be so disappointed."

Note to self George doesn't do well under pressure.  
>"Ok George", I went up to his desk and knelt in front of him, "what do you need me to do?"<br>I took his hands away from his face, "Tell me what you need." I needed to stop this little meltdown.  
>"I need more time, I need to find all my data and print it out and figure out what I'm going to say."<br>"I can buy you time." I said confidently. "I'll show Mr. Wayne around the office and keep him busy; I could get you at least another half an hour." George looked hopeful and not so down trodden. "But Katie you don't even know your way around this office.  
>"Don't worry I'm your assistant I got this; I can wing it. I'm also a professional time waster. Ok we still have time before he gets here though, anything I can do until then?"<br>"Katie, I never knew how much I needed you." He smiled at me and for once I actually felt like I was useful and appreciated. This is new. I got up and dragged George up with my.  
>"Focus on the task at hand. Don't worry we can both bask in my amazing-ness later." I mock saluted him. "Instruct me captain!"<p>

"Ok well I need Dale, could you find him for me."  
>"Search and retrieve the Dale got it." I left the room and walked around the main offices which had a few people milling about.<br>"Ok guys I need a Dale. Is anyone a Dale?" I shouted loudly, time for politeness would have to be later. I scanned the room and a hand nervously crept up from a cubicle. "I'm a Dale." He meekly said. I waved my hands, "I need you to come with me Dale. Bring your laptop please." He quickly came over with his laptop in tow. He looked incredibly nervous. "I'm not being fired am I?" He asked anxiously. "Don't worry Dale; George needs your help with some things that's all. It's just a little urgent so he sent me to find you."

"Are you his new assistant or something?" He asked a little more relaxed.  
>"Yeah I just started today. My names Katie." I stuck out my hand as we walked, as he shook it he replied "Dale." Yay new friend co-worked.<br>As we walked back to the office George was furiously typing at his computer. He looked up when we entered and Dale walked straight over to George seemingly in sync with each other, as they talked I quickly looked at the clock. Wanting to catch Bruce when he first came I thought I should head down now. I told George I was going but he was way too absorbed in his work to hear me. I left and headed down for the lobby. I will admit I had ulterior motives for distracting Bruce. Firstly I wanted to confront him about yesterday and ask him who the hell he thought he was. It was just convenient that it helped the situation with George, I would have to try and be reasonable as it was a professional setting and not my personal boxing ring but I was going to let him know exactly what I thought. Minus a few explicit words, or maybe not.

As I made it down into the lobby I waited near the front doors ready to ambush Bruce, like a lion waiting for a wounded antelope. I didn't have to wait long as a chauffeur car parked in front. As he stepped out of the car I was glad he was alone. Hello wounded antelope. When he entered I intersected him, giving him no chance to escape.

"Mr Wayne." I said icily. He looked knocked for six to see me but I could see right through him. He probably knew I worked here now. It would most likely be in my file which he admitted he had access to. "Katie? This is a pleasant surprise. I have wanted to speak to you." He sounded genuinely apologetic and I decided I would hear him out. I started to lead him away from the busy front door where he was already attracting a lot of attention. "Not here. We'll talk somewhere more private."  
>I started walking along a hallway that looked relatively un-used and found a room that was currently empty. I walked in and leaned against the desk that was in there.<br>"I'll hear you out. Talk." I told him.

"I just need you to know how sorry I am; genuinely I feel terrible how everything went yesterday. But you have to believe me when I say I do have your best interests at heart. I'm not interested in the joker I just know what he is capable of, and the thought of him hurting you scared me. I do just want to protect you." I couldn't look at him in the eyes so I kept them on the floor.  
>"I'm a big girl Bruce; I can take care of myself. I have been doing so for a while now." I said, almost confidently, I didn't feel like I could take care of myself but hell I wasn't about to let him know that.<br>"Katie this man is a psychopath, I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to help Gotham."  
>"Is that why you snuck a tracker into my bag Bruce? Is that why you tried to follow me?" I looked up and found he wouldn't meet my gaze, well at least he knew it was wrong of him.<br>"Like it did any good but I do feel awful about that, I just. I didn't know what else to do." His voice sounded so full of pain that I couldn't stay mad, all I felt was sadness for him and gratitude that he wanted to protect me, some girl he didn't even know. Like it was his duty to do so, like I mattered. He kept his gaze locked firmly on the floor.  
>"All I want is to know your safe." And just like that I couldn't be mad at him, he looked utterly defeated.<p>

"Bruce I-I'm sorry. It's just these last few days have been so full of chaos it's left me reeling and I shouldn't of but I took my anger out on you, one of the few people trying to help me out." His gaze finally lifted and met mine, "I know you're only trying to help me and I do appreciate it Bruce."

"I shouldn't have even mentioned the Joker to you though; I wasn't taking into account how you must be feeling after such an ordeal. I just want to catch him so everyone can finally be safe. I was only interested in any clue I could find to help catch him. I have my own people looking, trying to find him and bring him to justice. I want to protect this city from the Joker, protect you too." He took a few steps towards me, "Would you please give me another chance? Can we start over from scratch?" I nodded my head, surprised by his honest apology and genuine regret. He held out his hand to me. "Hello I'm Bruce Wayne, prize idiot of the year. But you can call me Bruce." I laughed and shook his hand "And I'm Katie Jones. So lovely to meet you Bruce."

"I actually have a meeting though that I have to head off for, I'm incredibly late already."  
>"With George right? I'll walk up with you, I'm his new assistant." He smiled at me as we walked.<br>I met his gaze. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
>"No I was just thinking, George will be lucky to have someone like you. He needs some confidence and I think you'll be able to help him; it'll be good for him. But if you had mentioned you needed a job I would have given you one." We neared the elevators and he pushed the button.<br>"Well thank you Bruce but I'm happy working with George, he brings me coffee and donoughts." I smiled at him as we stepped into the elevator and luckily we were the only two riding. I didn't even need to pull out my raptor story this time.

"Well you have your work cut out for you; someone's got to put that Charles in his place." He laughed and said "I think you could handle that." I groaned "That pompous ass, eurgh he boils my blood. He actually reminds me of someone."  
>"I do hope you don't mean me." I gave Bruce a look of mock offense.<br>"Mr. Wayne I'm hurt you think that. But your right I totally meant you." We laughed again and I was glad we had made up. It was better to have Bruce as a friend rather than an enemy. And yes he had the most idiotic ways of showing he cared, but at least he cared. And it's nice to know someone is looking out for me. I went so long without it before I only knew how to treat it with hostility and suspicion.

As we neared the 40th floor on which George was located I hoped I had bought him enough time, see two birds one stone. I wondered if I should explain to Bruce that Charles had jumped this on his brother only about an hour or so ago, but hoped I wouldn't have to. As the floor dinged and opened George was standing there, confidently holding a large folder with a huge smile across his face.  
>"Ah Mr. Wayne, wonderful to see you." He stuck his hand out and shook Bruce's enthusiastically. "I see you have met my assistant Katie."<br>"Ah yes she greeted me in the lobby, she showed me around, delightful lady." Bruce smiled and gave me a discreet wink. As he left my side to walk with George I decided to stay behind, let the boys talk business, George quickly turned round and I stuck both of my thumbs up as he walked off.

_Now what do we do?  
><em>I don't actually know  
><em>Want to ring Gordon?<br>_We were having such a lovely day and you ruined it by mentioning that  
><em>Well excuse me for wanting to see tomorrow<br>_I don't even have his number anymore  
><em>That's what Google is for honey<em>  
>You think?<br>_Google has everything  
><em>Maybe I should Google how to get you out of my head  
><em>All you will get are psychology sites, you crazy bitch. Maybe a nice straight jacket.<br>_Maybe I'll just keep you then  
><em>I'm not a stray cat you found on the street!<br>_I don't know that  
><em>Just find his number, you're hopeless you know that right? I'm shocked we have survived into adulthood, I really am.<em>

I left the hallway and went into George's office after my internal monologue. I pulled his chair out and opened his laptop that sat atop his desk, hoping it was already logged on. Finally a little luck it was already on his user profile now I just need the Google. Clicking on what I hoped was the Google page it flashed up on the screen, I typed in Gotham city police commissioner Gordon. In the top results it gave me his number, I quickly jotted it down on a scrap of paper and clicked off the laptop. George wouldn't mind if I used his office phone would he? Picking up the phone I was suddenly nervous, what if Gordon didn't believe me and what if the Joker knew I called him even after he told me not to and decided to slit my throat? I like my throat the way it is, no cutting necessarily. I slid the phone back down, what should I do?

I stood up and decided to stand by the window and look over Gotham, maybe this would be one of my last chances to see it. From this high up it could have been any city, any normal everyday cut of the mill city. One without crazy clowns blowing shit up, Bats roaming all over the place and devoid of any mobs or crooked cops running the show. But it wasn't, it was Gotham. I would never be able to leave; it was my home, the only home I have ever known. I used to be happy with my parents here I lived the normal life; looking back I yearned for it once more, even for just one day. Just one more chance to tell my mum and dad how much I loved them and to hear them say it back, I wanted my dad to wrap his huge arms around me and call me his little girl, for me to protest and tell him I was 16 and nearly a grown woman, then for him to sigh and say you'll always be my little girl fire fly. For my mum to look into my eyes and say 'I love you, be good kitten.' such a simple thing to say to me, I never knew how much it would mean to me now I would never hear it again.

I cherish the memories I have with my dad, he always wanted me to be able to protect myself, to be independent and not have to rely on anyone to save me, that's why he took me to boxing lessons when I was younger and then bought me a gun and taught me to shoot when I was older. 'Shoot first ask questions later fire fly.' I doubt he would want me to take on the Joker myself, if only he was here to tell me what to do. I didn't want to have to tackle this alone and I hated it but I needed help. If it meant swallowing my pride and asking Gordon, then I guess I would have to.

I would rather my pride took a blow now then be in the morgue in the morning. I decided to call Gordon and let him know what happened last night and this morning.  
>"Hi Gordon its Katie, you told me to call if I needed anything." I greeted him hopefully not sounding too nervous.<br>"Ah Katie, it's good to hear from you, you sound nervous thought. What's the matter?" Well I fucked that up. "Well something happened at my new apartment. I think the Joker was in there last night. I don't know how but I think he's found me."  
>"What makes you say that?" He asked and I could practically hear him frowning through the phone.<br>"I thought I was just being paranoid and over thinking things but I kept hearing noises and then I found a Joker card in my bags from my old apartment. So I put your card next to my bedside table to call you this morning, only when I woke up it was missing and in its place was this note sayings 'don't tell'. It was the same writing from the note at the hospital and I have been freaking out about it."

The other end of the phone was so quiet I thought for a second maybe Gordon had been cut off.  
>"Gordon?" I paused for a couple of seconds. "Gordon are you there?"<p>

"Yes, sorry Katie I'm still here. Phone line cut out for a minute." I breathed a sigh of relief as his voice came back on the phone.  
>"So what do you think commissioner?" I asked hoping he would tell me it was probably some intricate prank and the Joker was really busy somewhere else wrecking havoc.<br>"I'm going to be putting you under special watch for a while Katie."  
>"Special watch? What does that mean? And for how long exactly?"<br>"I'll explain it later. I have to make some phone calls. Where are you now?"  
>"Erm I'm just at work right now, first day." I replied, kind of annoyed he wasn't answering my questions.<br>"Ok well go straight back to your apartment when you finish ok?"  
>"No, not ok. Commissioner I'm sorry but I actually have things to do."<br>"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Katie. You are a target for the Joker, for whatever reason he seems transfixed on you. Now unless its life or death plans you have I'm going to have to ask you to cancel."  
>"I might starve to death seeing as I have no food at home. I did just move in yesterday."<br>He was silent for a minute on the other end of the line. No doubt sighing.  
>"I'll be sending a police car to your work after you finish, he will take you to the closet grocery store and you can do that. Then it's right back to your apartment-"<br>"Yes sir!" I tried to lighten the conversation but all I got was a sigh. "Be safe Katie."  
>"Thanks Gordon, truly. Sorry I'm such a pain."<br>"I have a daughter. I'm used to it. Remember call me if you need me."  
>"I will do Gordon." As I put down the phone I felt relieved but curious also. What is special watch anyway? I got up from Georges seat. Wanting to call the commissioner back and ask again about this 'special watch' I'm sure I've annoyed him enough for one day, probably a week's worth.<p>

I walked back over to the window, looking out to the view for the millionth time today.  
>"Still entranced by the view I see." Looking towards the door I could see George standing there, looking very Bruceless.<br>"Can you blame me? It's one hell of a view. Where did Mr. Wayne go?" I asked.  
>"He got a phone call when we were walking back. Said it was urgent and he had to leave." As he said that I felt a little let down. He could of at least said goodbye.<br>"How did it go then?" I asked, reassuring myself Bruce would of said goodbye if he could have. "You looked pretty confident I must say."  
>He rubbed the back of his neck as he put his papers on his desk.<br>"I went really well actually. Bruce said he liked the direction we were headed and said he was hoping we could partner up in the future and work on some projects." I hit his elbow playfully as he came to stand beside me. "George that's awesome! You did really well, and you were all worried."  
>"Couldn't have done it without you getting me some extra time, without it I wouldn't have been able to get all the data I needed to show him." I pulled a face that I'm sure was very attractive. "Pfft I just ran interference. You're the one who got the touchdown." He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I think we both did well. I wonder if I have anymore mystery meetings to worry about." He went and sat down in his chair, looking a little deflated. "Yeah your brother pulled a dickhead move. But hey at least you pulled it off."<p>

"Yes little brother it would seem you did well." Easily recognizing the voice behind me I didn't even bother to turn around, "Well speak of the devil and he shall appear," I left the window and went to stand my Georges desk protectively "lovely to see you Charles." I said sarcastically.  
>Seemingly undeterred he entered George's office, a smirk plastered on his face. "Have to say I did expect you to fail, I did not for see your new assistant to be able to distract Bruce Wayne for so long, whatever did you two chat about?"<br>Not being in the mood for Charles bullshit I decided he wouldn't be getting any kind of serious answer from me today. "We talked about our favourite my little pony characters, then we braided each other's hair and talked about our feelings." Next to me George had to cough to cover up his quiet laugh.  
>"Hilarious." Charles said, smirk wiped off his face.<br>"I like to think so." I said beaming at him, finally a good use for my sarcastic humour.

"You know if I were in your position I would be more respectful to those higher up." He said this stepping closer to me; I'm guessing trying to be intimidating. But please, I have the Joker playing hide and seek with me, he is going to have to bring more to the table.  
>"I only answer to one person in this room, and I'll give you a clue, his name starts with a G and ends with an eorge."<br>He again stepped closer to me. "You don't want me as an enemy." He said threateningly.  
>"I certainly don't want you as a friend." I replied. As he began to look very angry, George surprisingly stood up and said "Charles if you don't mind, me and Katie have work to do." Charles looked a little taken aback by his brother's vocalisation and stepped back. "Hum little George has finally grown a back bone, now you have a little guard cat."<br>All I did was meow in response and smile.  
>"Now now children you are supposed to be running my business. Not fighting like school children." Surprising everyone at the door was Richard, finally up and on his feet, he was dressed smartly in a suit and tie, obviously ready to reclaim his throne of business.<br>"Father I thought you weren't ready to come back to work." Charles said as he stepped further away from George and I.  
>"Sitting in a bed was getting very tedious. Anyway I was given the all clear. Why not come back?" He walked into the room and came up to me, "I trust you are settling in well my dear?"<br>"I already love it, thank you Richard. Actually just this morning George had a meeting with ."  
>"Bruce Wayne?" Richard asked. I stepped to the side to let George explain.<br>"Yes he said he was really interested in partnering up with some future projects when we get fully set up and started." George said sheepishly, wringing his hands together nervously.  
>"That's brilliant! I knew putting you in charge of this department was the right choice." He put his hand on Georges shoulder, "I'm very proud."<p>

Just as they were having a very lovely father son moment his other son, although I still fail to believe is his, spoke up. "Well this is lovely. But I don't think you're ready yet father. You had a very traumatic experience. You should be at home."  
>"Well I'm happy to see you so concerned for my health Charles, but I'm fine and ready to get back into the boss's seat. Thanks for keeping it warm for me." He smiled at Charles and headed for the door, "Keep up the good work George." He said as he left, Charles trailing at his heels no doubt already missing his seat of power.<br>The rest of the day actually went pretty smoothly, we ordered a desk for me to set up in George's office so can get my assistant on. And then he kept me pretty busy sending me to fetch the odd document or read through what he was writing, not understanding what any of it meant I just kept telling him it sounded good and kept the coffee flowing.  
>"Katie I'm going to stay for a little longer here and finish up but you should head home." George said as I came back carrying a new cup of coffee for him. Looking at the clock it read 5, huh guess time fly's when your fetching things back and forth.<br>"You sure?" I asked.  
>"Yeah I just have to finish this up tonight. Oh wait do you need a ride home?"<br>"No its ok I have a ride already set up. What time do you want me in tomorrow, same time?" I asked retrieving my bag and checking I had everything.  
>"Yep same time, want to pick you up again?"<br>"I can just hail a cab if it's out of your way."  
>"No it's actually on my route."<br>"Well as long as you bring me coffee I won't complain." I said cheekily as I began to leave.  
>"I won't disappoint. See you tomorrow Katie."<br>"See ya Boss. "

As I left and went to the elevator I remembered I was getting a police escort to go shopping, that should make a good impression getting picked up by the cops. When I got to lobby doors I didn't see any police vehicles, did Gordon forget? Not that I would complain, I wasn't too crazy on being baby sat anyways, just as my hopes were raised I was tapped on the shoulder.  
>"Miss Jones?" I turned around and a man in jeans and a t-shirt stood there.<br>"Hi, can I help you?" I asked intrigued.  
>"I'm from the station, Gordon sent me. He thought it best to not make a scene with a marked car." He waved me towards a normal unmarked car. "If you would like to hop in." Not just wanting to get into a car with just anyone I quickly stopped him. "Wait can I see your badge?" Hoping I wasn't about to get kidnapped again I thought it best to see just who I was getting into a car with. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and slid it across the roof to be, as I caught it I opened it up. Next to an adorable picture of two kids was a police I.D card with the name 'Thomas Brooke'. Which was good enough evidence for me, I slid it back over, "Sorry, Thomas, I just wanted to be sure." I said as I climbed into the car, as he sat down behind the wheel he said "No your right to be suspicious, cautious keeps you safe."<p>

As we drove to the grocery store we made polite small talk, he started talking about his kids who were in the picture in his wallet. Identical twins named Jenny and Joyce, which was cute. We continued talking as we went through the supermarket, me shoving practically everything I could into the trolley, including an expansive bottle of whiskey, which I thought I deserved. Thomas kept his guard up at all times, but looked calm on the outside, we probably just looked like a couple going round. Which was nice to make believe even for a little bit; it would probably be very nice to have a nice little family even if it was in Gotham. I nearly did as well. Ridding my thoughts of painful memories I focused on finishing up in here and heading back home. It was strange to think of the new apartment as home, I had only just arrived there. I probably couldn't make my way there without directions. But it was nice, to feel like I belonged.

As I paid for my groceries Thomas very nicely helped me pack them, as I was given the extensive receipt I feel so dangerous spending so much money but at the same time elated I could. As we packed the bags into the car, Thomas laughed. "You're as bad as my wife." As he shut the boot down he smiled, "Is this something all women do?" I mocked offense as I got into the car. "Now now I only bought essentials!"  
>"Oh bunny slippers are essentials are they?" Without a smart response I just stuck my tongue out at him, these slippers were cute as hell though. "I bet you're just jealous you don't get bunny slippers." I folded my arms across my chest as he started driving back to my place. "I'm very happy with my old man slippers." As we stopped at a light I looked in the side mirror and saw a dark shape go past, looking up I could of sworn I seen something. "Katie did you see something? Is it the Joker?" Thomas sounded alarmed but I wasn't sure what I just seen. "No I don't think it was the Joker." Thomas seemed relieved at my answer and looked back in front of him.<br>"Wait, look on top of that building, its Batman." As he pointed in front I took a quick glance before we drove away and he was there, cape billowing in the wind, looking very ominous in the dark night.  
>I turned to Thomas "You don't seem very shocked to see him." He shook his head "I'm not, we see him a lot at crime scenes and he usually helps us a lot tackling the crime. You get used to seeing him about." As we neared my apartment I stayed quiet, kind of un-nerved by Batman, shouldn't he be off fighting crime and such? Stopping at the lobby of the apartment building, Thomas helped me take the bags to the elevator. "I'll help take these upstairs before I leave."<br>"You don't have to I can take them up, I don't want to inconvenience you." I said, mostly just out of politeness and wanting to scream OH SWEET BABY JESUS DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE.  
>"I can't let you do that, it's really no problem. You look the clumsy type anyway." As he jumped into the elevator I felt relieved he wasn't abandoning me just yet.<br>"I was going to say thank you until the last part." We laughed as the doors closed and it jerked itself to life. I was still apprehensive about going back in there, a little scared the Joker might be waiting for me. Waiting to slit my throat and steal my bunny slippers.

As we reached my floor I grew increasingly anxious, and the bump telling us we reached my floor didn't help the situation. When we reached my door Thomas didn't look like he was about to leave so I fumbled with my keys and tried to get the key into the lock, did my keyhole shrink? I finally managed to unlock the damn door and open it.

*Not a cliff hanger as such but I will tell you there is defiantly some action in the next chapter :D Also I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviews and or adds my story or even me to their favourites, it really gives me a bit more confidence in writing and soon I might not be able to fit my head through doorways if you keep being so nice to me haha. But on a serious note thank you so much. So this chapter is 7000+ words. Aren't you all just lucky duckys! And hardly anything interesting even happens lol I'm so sorry! But defiantly next chapter you'll get some Joker action ;) see you then x


End file.
